I Don't Care
by Imyoshi
Summary: Series - 'Irresponsible' Ron's always been weak, but that wasn't because he lacked skills. It was because of his fears and phobias that kept him from reaching his full potential. His greatest power was also his greatest fear. He abandons his knowledge for a fun simple life. He never took chances and never relied on himself. However what if that all changed?
1. Beyond Badical

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

_**:: **_**Beyond ****Badical **_**::**_

Somewhere within the Pacific on a remote island two teenage heroes were sneaking into Dr. Drakken's base through the ventilation shaft. The mad scientist's lack for learning from past failures kept him from adding a security system within the air ducts allowing for easy access in his unsecured lairs.

"So what is Drakken up to this time Kim?" Ron questioned Kim with a hint of curiosity. Drakken wasn't known for succeeding or creating the most complex machinery instead he was known for his unique originality.

The auburn haired girl pondered as well, "Wade wasn't really sure, but better be safe than sorry." She hadn't bothered to turn her head when answering his question being too busy locating Drakken's whereabouts.

Wade or Kim didn't know what the craze doctor was up to making the blonde feel an uneasy pit within his stomach. "Well whatever it is it can't be good."

Now Kim felt the need to look at Ron. Stopping suddenly the blonde crashed headfirst into her rear and Kim looked at him with her eyebrows narrowed, "Ron when has Dr. Drakken ever done anything good?" She reminded him more than rather asking.

"Hey you never know…there's a first time for everything." The blonde countered with a nervous chuckled followed to show how uncertain he was in his own words.

The auburn beauty rolled her eyes before venturing forward. As the two teens made their way through the poorly secure ventilation system, another duo were busy getting their plan into action.

Wiping off a diamond Dr. Drakken aka Drew Lipsky was preparing for his latest take over the world scheme. His 3 steps plan was simple. Step 1: Shego steals the diamond from where that didn't matter…Step 2: Drakken rubs diamond 'A clean diamond makes for more energy' or so what the doctor believe…Step 3: Take over the world. The plan had more holes than Swiss cheese yet the blue scientist continued forward never planning ahead.

Drew finished cleaning off the diamond and began walking towards his laser, "With this diamond powering this laser we will be unbeatable!" Placing the enormous diamond within the laser socket, it began to work at full capacity.

Not paying any sort of interest Shego simply sat on a wheel chair filing her nails, "Yea sure whatever you say doc." Sarcasm plus Shego equaled unsupportive sidekick.

Annoyed by her sarcastic remark the scientist slammed his fist firmly on the machine, "I mean it Shego you'll see everyone will see! And then the world will bow down to me Dr Drakken! Muahahaha!"

Still not paying any real attention to Dr. Drakken, the green villain twirled her hair freely while admiring her handiwork, "Uh-huh should I put this in the loser pile now or later?" She smirked, "Or better yet should I place it the pile of 'A colossal waste of time'?"

Drakken's blood pressure rose a little as he did his little tantrum dance, "Just you wait Shego! I'll prove to you and the world the might of Dr. Drakken!" The scientist remarked highly, but Shego continued to smirk at him.

Ready to mock away Shego was about to make a snappy remark until suddenly a redhead and a blonde fall through the ventilation shaft, one landing gracefully with a ready battle stance…the other- let's not go there.

Relaxing her stance Kim placed her hands on her hips, "Sorry to burst your bubble Drakken, but we'll be taking that diamond back now!" She demanded adding some edge in her tone.

Falling back the doctors eyes widen, "Kim Possible and the buffoon! Here in my lair!" Drakken screamed.

Shego's sudden mocking attitude disappeared as she looked annoyed at her boss, "Why are you always surprised to see them? What you expect someone else like the Easter bunny or something?"

Drakken's weak posture grew weaker under her hurtful words, "Shego what did we say about words hurting?"

Sighing from her overly sensitive boss the raven haired girl turn to Kimmie, "Whatever I'll take care of the princess you get this plan of yours or whatever it is started already Dr.D!" With her hands glowing green with plasma Shego charged at Kim.

Kim took a fighting stance preparing for her dance with the green villainess, "Ron I'll take care of Shego!"

Ron nodded, "Ok I'll get the diamond and find the self-destruct button." The blonde began running towards the laser that Drakken was tinkering with at the moment.

As Ron made his way to the laser many a vast amount red suited henchmen came suddenly running out of corridors carrying weapons. Some with staffs that were set to stun, others carried knives, or whatever objects they could find that seemed damage worthy.

A malicious grin formed on the doctor's face, "Get the buffoon!" Drakken order his men as he continued working on the laser.

The large group of men charged for Ron and the blonde's sudden objective was changed from disarming to running. He ran from the red suited lackeys narrowly dodging any objects thrown at him, _"Dammit why am I such a coward!" _He mentally asked himself as he continued to run.

Meanwhile Kim and Shego endured fighting exchanging blows every so often in which they countered each other's own. Neither of them gained the upper hand over each other. Whenever Kim would kick Shego would slant back. Whenever she low kicked Shego would just be out of range. When Shego threw a fist Kim intercepted it pushing her fist in a different direction. There fights were always a test to prove the others strength. Always fighting but never truly winning. Only this time Shego wasn't trying to get an upper hand she was only stalling for the moment waiting for Dr. Drakken to issue the signal.

Finally finished connecting up the diamond Drakken was ready to execute the plan. Satisfied Drew cupped his hands over his mouth to increase his voice, "Now Shego it's all set!" He signaled.

The signaled alerted in her ears and Shego grew a devious smile. "About time Dr.D!"

At that moment instead of blocking Kim's fist Shego instead took it head on straight in her stomach. Kim smirked as she landed a hit on the once proud hero. But quickly that smile faded as she tried to pull away and only realized that Shego had a hold on her hand. The look on the green villain was ominous and before Kim could figure the sitch a wave of 1000's of volts of electricity passed through her entire body. The shock caused the auburn girl to descend upon the floor with agonizing pain racing through her. With the princess down shaking from the shock Shego commence lifting the much weakened Kim off the floor and restraining her to some chains.

Ron eyes widen he had seen everything that happened, "Oh no Kim!" Fearing the worse he began running towards KP and Shego to be only cut off by the group of henchmen blocking his path. Their weapons ready.

Kim's body hung as she let her head fall. Hey body weak from the jolts of electricity still lingering inside her. Using much effort Kim looked up with her eyes heavy, "Ron" She called out weakly to the blonde.

"Hahaha!" Laughter filled the room and Ron turned to see a laughing Drakken. "It worked Shego the plan worked!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow_, __"Plan?" _He asked himself.

Shego walked up to Dr. D with a smile of confidence for her boss, "Yea I'm surprised the plan worked Dr. D."

A sudden angered filled the teen, "What plan!" Ron yelled.

Drakken looked at Ron menacingly, "Oh buffoon if you only knew." The mad scientist shook his head, "Our plan wasn't trying to take over the world this time." Drakken pointed his finger at Kim who was struggling to stay awake. "It was the capture of Kim Possible! With her out of the way there will be no one to stop us!"

Ron looked terrified almost too afraid to ask, "And the laser?"

Raising an eyebrow Drakken brought his hands behind his back giving the blonde a nonchalant look, "Simply a decoy to get you guys here. And now that I have Kim Possible captured you no longer hold any value." Drakken then took his coldest stare ever, "Kill him."

Kim's eyes shot open her weariness gone from the sound of Drakken's command, "What no!" She looked at Ron terrified for her best friend, "Ron run!" She cried out to the blonde as she struggled more in her restraints.

"Haha I don't think so princess." Shego mocked, "Your so called best friend is about to die in front of your eyes and there is nothing you could do about it."

The group of red henchmen no longer required to capture but kill the teen began to chase Ron with their staffs sent from stun to kill now. Finally they had the opportunity to kill the blonde that they chased for quite some time now. Ron continued to avoid their slashes, but was tiring out quickly. They were relentless on their assault against him, their numbers their greatest strength against the teen hero.

Ron let his thoughts drift, _"Dammit come on Stoppable Kim needs you!" _He told himself as he continued to evade the henchmen.

Every now and then they would miss him by a centimeter slicing a hole in his mission shirt. Ron was being pushed into a corner and was tiring rather quickly. Drakken and Shego laughed amused by the delightful show their henchmen put on for them.

_"Why am I so weak?" _Ron mentally noted.

Kim watched helplessly as her childhood friend narrowly avoided death continuously. If any of them caught him that would be it and she knew it. Tears began to swell up in her eyes from the thought of being completely helpless to aid him in his time of need.

"Hahaha come on Stoppable what's wrong I thought you were a hero?" Shego mocked him as she enjoyed watching him run.

Shego's words stung him, _"I thought I was too!" _Ron continued to put himself down.

Finally they backed Ron into a corner with chances of escape gone. He was out of breath and regretting for being so weak and scared to fight back even with Kim's life in danger. Why couldn't he help Kim when she needed him most? The blonde knew fairly well that he would die with the regret of abandoning KP.

As they closed in on Ron a thought popped into Shego's head.

"By the way Dr. D what does the laser do anyways?" She asked with her hands crossed with a slight look of curiosity on her face.

Drakken thought for a moment, "You know Shego I'm not sure." He then looked at Stoppable and a wicked idea crossed his head, "But I know one way we can find out!"

Pointing the laser at the trapped blonde he prepared to test his laser. Kim saw this and couldn't stop her tears from flowing out. Shego grinned sinisterly liking this side of Drakken. Then in the blink of an eye Drakken fired.

The blonde never saw it coming as the beam made direct contact with Ron completely embracing him. He felt the energy surge through his body entering his pores before falling to the floor with a look devoid of life across his face. His heart stopped, his blood ran cold, and his thoughts raced.

She saw it…She saw her best friend fall, "Rrrroooonnnnn!" Kim cried unable to hold back her forming tears as she struggled against her restraints. Her attempts to break free were futile and she cried with no sign of stopping. For once in her life she finally felt what it feels like to be truly alone. And she didn't like favor the feeling.

Unimpressed Drakken sighed shrugging his shoulders toward the green villain, "Hmph I guess it was just your ordinary death ray Dr. D" Shego said without much amusement.

"Seems your right?" Drakken clapped his hands together. "Oh well what's done is done nothing we could do about it now." Drakken turned his glare to the sobbing heroine, "Now let's go greet our guest shall we Shego?"

Smirking, "We shall." She agreed as she began walking towards Kim.

Ron laid there on the floor with his thoughts still racing. He watched his memories passing him by one at a time, _"Am I dead?"_ He asked himself unsure.

Images kept coming forward including the ones with his greatest fears. First was camp Wannaweep which surprisingly he didn't find scary. Then monkeys popped up, but that image to had no effect on him instead he didn't care about it. Every time some memory or moment in his life when he felt any doubt or fear seemed to no longer have an effect on him. The blonde found he simply did not care about it. They all shattered before him.

"Is this what dying is like I guess it's not so bad." Ron told considered accepting his fate. Already accepting his fate his thoughts were interrupted when he heard crying coming from outside his head. He recognized that voice it was Kim's and she sounded scared and alone. Suddenly he remembered what was happening before he got struck. His eyes widen from shock, _"She needs me."_ He whispered to himself but his body didn't respond, _"I need to get up."_ More effort was added but still nothing, _"Dammit move already."_ Still no response, _"Get up get up get up damn you."_ Barely could he feel his muscles again, _"I need to save KP!" _Finally his body responded to his call.

"What's wrong Kimmie miss Ronnie." Shego mocked as she began walking towards Kim with a devious look.

Drakken was right behind her with an equally malicious look. All the henchmen paid close attention to Shego getting ready to see what she was going to do. They were not paying any attention to Ron who was slowly getting up. He felt something new inside him- a new found attitude…confidence.

The auburn teen continued to sob not opening her eyes to see Ron's lifeless body.

Shego cupped Kim's cheek squeezing her cheeks, "Come on princess open your eyes it's rude you know." Kim kept frantically shaking her head trying to make Shego release her grip.

Getting annoyed from the princess tantrum the raven haired beauty delivered a blow to Kim's exposed stomach making her gasp in pain, "I said open your eyes and tell me what you see!" She ordered with her hands ignited.

Not wanting to get struck again Kim reluctantly opened her eyes. And what her gaze fell upon she couldn't believe.

"Well princess what do you see?" Shego expected Kim to say her defeat or something close to that.

"Ron…" The heroine quietly responded with a small spark in her voice.

"Ron? What?" Shego asked confused.

This time Kim couldn't hold back her voice. "Ron!" She shouted with her eyes looking directly at him. She still was crying, but this time they were tears of joy.

Ron? This made Drakken, Shego, and all the henchmen turn around to see Ron Stoppable standing up fist clenched eyes burning nonchalantly. They took a few steps back not believing it was possible…the sidekick lived. No he died and yet there he stood strong. The weirder part was his smile he portrayed. It wasn't some twisted smile or some crazy induced smirk; no it was purely heroic and confident. It was his smile- his Ron smile that only he could do.

All the villains stood there in disbelief. Stoppable was down for the count so how did he get back up? His laser did nothing! This made the blood of Dr. Drakken boil. Once again the buffoon has found a way to do the impossible challenge his genius. And in a way mock him.

"I...uh...uh...you're supposed to...be de...dead?" Shego muttered in utter disbelief as she raised one finger pointing at the standing blonde.

A small vein twitched on the doctor, "Well this time we'll make sure he's down for good! Henchmen finish him and make sure he's down this time!" Drakken order his men viciously with his hands forming fist purely on reflex.

All the henchmen nodded and began racing toward the young blonde with their staffs and knives ready. No more mistakes or room for errors, this time they were determine to see Stoppable fall.

Kim struggled in her bonds, "Ron run!" She cried out.

Hearing those words Ron didn't falter, "Don't worry KP I got this!" Ron easily remarked with not a hint of hesitation or fear in his words.

Kim was taken back- Ron had never sounded so confident before, "Ron?" Unsure what happened to her best friend.

As the group of henchmen closed in on him Ron's smile still hadn't left his face if anything it grew more joyous. Normally he would be scared out of his mind, but now. Now he felt like fighting and seeing the approaching henchmen fueled his high adrenaline. He didn't care about the odds stacked against him in fact the very thought made him hungry- hungry for a fight. He didn't know why but he felt like fighting them. Call it instinct the blonde wanted to fight for his and Kim's survival.

One henchman went straight for Ron's abdominal with his staff. With a simple side-step the blonde avoided the untrained fighter, reached out, and connected a blow to his face with an overwhelming force sending him back. Before the lackey had connected to the floor two other henchmen already made their way in front and behind the blonde. Every second Ron got more excited.

The one in his blind spot lunged for him and with his eyes closed but smile still there spin kicked him across the lair. The one that was in front of Ron raised his staff ready to deliver a blow, but Ron already at full force drove his fist right into the man's stomach cracking a few ribs as he uppercut him. He screamed in pain before the blonde jumped up and delivered a blow to the man's neck with a side kick. They all fell overwhelmed by the sidekick.

The mystical monkey power gave Ron the strength of 3 men since monkeys are 3 times stronger than the average human. Did Ron feel bad for breaking the man's ribs and most likely killing him not even the slightest. In fact he felt freer than he ever did.

Taking care of the henchmen Shego, Drakken, and Kim stared amazed at the fighting style of the once scared sidekick. With little to no effort the henchmen fell.

"What's happening here? When did the sidekick become so damn powerful?" Drakken ranted as his anger continue to rise. Why the buffoon must always interrupt his plans, "Shego go finish him!"

"On it Dr. D…" Shego dashed for Ron who was already taking care of last henchmen with little ease holding the man by the collar. The red suit remained motionless and the truth- Ron wasn't even trying that hard he had yet to get serious.

As Shego raced at him she shot plasma at the blonde. Seeing the green villain joining the fight Ron dropped the henchman and charged towards Shego. The blonde still had that easy going smile even as he shrugged his head left and right simply avoiding the balls of plasma flying right at him coming closer and closer to the green villain. He made it look easy avoiding all of Shego's attacks.

This only made Shego more furious.

"Stoppable!" The green villain yelled before making contact with the blonde.

Shego began a relentless barrage of attacks at Stoppable. Blocking them with ease the blonde did not get pushed back as the green villain had hoped. With the fight lingering on Shego couldn't help but notice that Stoppable was smiling the whole damn time! It was like he enjoyed it! As they continued to parry each other's moves two henchmen regained consciousness and ran to aid Shego in her fight. Ron seeing what was coming decided to step up his game. Resorting to monkey kung-fu Ron began using moves only known to him and Monkey Fist.

Monkey kung-fu an extremely relax state of fighting and with Ron's current sitch he was a master. Shego tried to sweep kick him while the two henchmen were ready to deliver a terrible blow from behind. Ron back flipped in the air grabbing both henchmen by their shoulder and using an extreme amount of momentum tossed them aside.

Finally having enough of this Shego ignited her hands and aimed right for any part of Stoppable's body. All she wanted was to cause some damage to slow down the blonde. Seeing this he called forth his mystical monkey power and intercepted her glowing green hands with his midnight blue aura. The energies collided making- evenly and a gasp could be heard coming from Shego and Kim. Finger interlocked Ron pulled down his hand dragging Shego down for her to come in contact with his knee. Blood came out of the green villain's mouth before Ron connected his foot right for her side sending her skidding across the lair.

1…2…3…All the henchmen were down and all was left was a speechless Doctor.

Ron turned his gaze right for Drakken still having that smile with his eyes looking all relaxed and nonchalant.

"It's your turn Dr. D." Ron announced very smoothly as he cracked his knuckles.

Drakken began to panic and ran to the elevator, "I don't think so Stoppable!"

Without thinking just acting Ron ran to elevator and began jumping on the walls and whatever else he could land his feet on, quickly making his way to Drakken before he was evening half way up.

"Hey you remembered my name." Ron leaned in closer with that same old smile, "I don't know what you did to me Drakken...but I've never felt more alive…Thanks!" Ron then kicked him off the elevator making him hit the floor breaking for sure a few bones. Still Ron didn't feel even the slightest bit of remorse for his action he didn't care.

Making his way down Ron found Kim with her eyes widened from disbelief and he chuckled slightly. Freeing her from her restraints Kim let her tears fall. As soon as she was free she hugged Ron firmly not wanting to let go. Kim cried on his shoulder and Ron let her without even thinking of moving her. He hugged her back knowing full well she needed it more than he did.

She was safe in his arms and that's all he cared about. Sure there were going to be questions after this, but for now he just embraced the moment.

* * *

**Author Notes: Revised (5/17/13)**


	2. This is a Good Thing- Right?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

_**::**_** This is a Good Thing**–** Right? **_**::**_

Standing in the center of Drakken's lair were two distressed teens embracing each other for what felt like dear life. The auburn girl shook a little within the blonde's warm embrace. She thought she had lost the blonde and had felt for once her whole world falling apart. Instead however her friend had got back up against impossible odds and beat the villains, stops the mad scientist, and saves her life. He held her firmly as the auburn girl silently cried on his shoulders. Those soft tears gave him the motivation to get back up to fight…to protect her.

Not being able to look up at Ron yet Kim slightly tilted her head to look at the blonde but still had most of her head in buried in his shoulder, "Ron?"

"Yea KP?" He spoke softly to her while running his hand down her back.

The auburn girl didn't move from Ron's arms, "How did you do that…" She asked but that only made Ron get a confused look. "You know all the fighting and stuff? Where did that all come from?"

The blonde relaxed under the question not sure how to answer, "I don't know KP...it's just like I feel so happy. I feel more carefree. Yea yea I know strange right but I don't know I…I just don't know."

Stiffening a little Kim looked at Ron with a confused expression, "Happy? Carefree? Ron your already all those things?" She reassured her best friend.

The insight didn't change the blonde from his relax state, "I don't know KP hehe I can't really explain it?" The blonde replied as one of his arms left the grip it had on Kim to rub the back of his neck. Normally he rubbed the back of his neck when nervous, but instead with his content looking expression the nervousness was no where present.

The shaken up auburn girl reluctantly broke her embrace from Ron to wipe some of the tears from her face. She still stayed close to Ron feeling better with him beside her, "Maybe we should call Wade? You know to see what's up with the laser." The blonde simply shrugged his shoulders.

The teen hero pulled out her Kimmunicator contacting the 11 year old super genius of Team Possible.

Wade appeared on the screen, "What up guys!" Just then he took a quick look at Kim who appeared to him that she had been crying recently, "Is everything ok?" He asked with a worried look.

The auburn girl wiped the side of her cheek, "Everything is fine Wade but there is something we have to go over…"

Kim briefly explained what happen during the mission. The plan Drakken and Shego had come up with, how she got captured, the mad scientist's orders to kill her best friend, then the laser hitting Ron, and finally when Ron got back up against impossible odds and thrashed all the villains who still laid on the floor beaten pretty bad. The rest Wade didn't need to be told figuring how and why Kim looked shaken a bit.

Leaning back on his chair Wade theorized why Ron started acting differently, "Considering the story you told me Kim after Ron got hit by the laser that is when he changed. I can't explain how or why but it's quite obvious that's where the changes happened." He told them calmly.

Kim and Ron both looked at each other. The auburn hero gave a worried look for her blonde friend, but oddly enough he seemed unfazed by the recent turn of events. Kim got nervous at Ron's insensible attitude, "Wade can you scan Ron and see what's with him? I think something's wrong with him?"

Wade was drinking a soda slurping whatever was left, "Yea sure no problems Kim just raise the kimmunicator to Ron." Kim did just that and a green beam shined moving up and down Ron's body, "Ok now I need you to scan the laser and..."

Without warning the lair suddenly started to shake with debris falling everywhere startling Kim. Ron on the other hand turned his head to look what was happening still seeming unfazed for a brief moment before he analyzed the sitch. Everything mechanical base had started to short-circuit, with the ceiling starting to collapse. Pieces fell randomly and the floor shook loosely. It was panic, it was dire, it was horrible…it was perfect. The destruction, the life threatening sitch, and the odds- were perfect.

The blonde sighed with relief; he had gotten bored but now boredom just got replaced with eagerness. He didn't know why but the chaos of it all made his blood boil, his heart race and his fingers twitch. Subconsciously the blonde smiled.

As the lair started falling apart a maniacal laughter could be heard from across the lair. The vibrations of the sheer laughter echoed everywhere, but Kim and Ron knew where to look. Turning their attention to the source of sound that boom through their ears it was none other than Dr. Drakken being supported by Shego who still visibly had some blood dripping from her mouth. Already the villainess duo boarded their hovercraft.

"Hahahaha!" Drakken started the controls flinching from his bruised ribs and fracture collarbone, "I set the lair to self destruct any second now!" Once Shego was inside Drakken waved to Kim and Ron with an evil smirk, "Goodbye Team Possible we won't meet again!" They took off in the hovercraft leaving their henchmen to find their own way out if they could that is.

The lair was mere minutes to breaking apart and the only exist was at least half a mile away.

Kim turned to Ron with determination imbedded in her eyes, "We got to get out of here Ron!" Before Wade could ask Kim to scan the laser she already shut off the kimmunicator getting a running start.

Ron nodded with his signature Ron smile.

Already ahead of Ron when they took off the auburn girl focused but the unthinkable happens. Today Kim Possible could not win. Tripping the teen hero twisted her ankle crying out softly in pain. The blonde running with adrenaline saw everything in slow motion and quickened his pace. Before she could ask Ron for help he had already ran up to her, picked her up bridal style, and began running still with a smile right across his face.

"I gotcha KP!" Ron said rather excitedly as he ran through the lair. Kim clutched Ron's shirt for dear life.

The ceiling began to crumble with debris falling everywhere. Instinct took over. Pieces fell with Ron swiftly dodging them by side stepping and lunging forward at just the right moments narrowly evading the debris. Unstable…A chain reaction explosion went right through the wall blocking their paths, or so Kim thought. Ron on the other hand kept running watching the blazing inferno come closer and closer. Taking a quick breath the blonde at the perfect moment ran to the wall right beside them, dashed up it half way before jumping across the flames of chemical residue. The teens practically felt the heat from the flames almost burn them.

Kim was amazed at Ron's sudden acrobatic skills and for a moment when she looked at Ron's smiling face he seemed so much more confident. Kim almost blushed but held it back. The fire behind them emphasized his features- His eyes glowed brightly and his hold on her gentle yet firm, and the smile- breathtaking. Strong or not Kim couldn't hold back the redness any longer luckily for her Ron was busy having the time of his life dodging life threatening obstacles.

He still couldn't figure why such dangers were bringing a smile to him, but it just did.

They were almost out of there; the last part was escaping before the lair self-destructed. They could see the beams of light across the corridor. The sound of a helicopter roared waiting for them already in midair ready to leave. Thinking Wade had figured what was happening; Kim silently thanked the super genius. A small vibration leveled the floor beneath them and began to crumble away.

"Hehe…" Ron didn't even notice he laughed.

In reaction Ron dance across the unstable ground flawlessly. Sliding across each piece of flooring before it caved away. No matter how little time he had Ron's intuition knew where to step.

_"Wow Ron when were you able to do this?" _Kim thought as she watched in amazement.

Running closer and closer to the helicopter Kim expected Ron to slow down, but instead in a sudden new pace Ron sped up. He wasn't going to wait for the helicopter to land; no he was going to jump in it. When auburn girl realized this she grasped more on to him burrowing her head in his shoulder. Closing his eyes for a brief second Ron took in the surroundings and sounds around him. The fires behind him burned boldly, the metals clashing together wildly, and wind blowing everywhere rapidly. The blonde felt inner peace for the first time. In an instant he opened his eyes and leapt into the air with no signs of fears. Kim closed her eyes, expecting them not to make it.

...

"Umm KP you can open your eyes now." He kept poking Kim in the stomach to get her attention while supporting her body with his other arm. Still holding her firmly Kim did the same to his shirt which now had stretch marks emphasizing how tightly she was latching on to him.

Kim slowly opened her eyes. She didn't move her head away from Ron's chest in which the sound of his heartbeat was slowly relaxing her. Her hair was a mess. Moving only her eyes she soon realized that they were on the helicopter with Ron standing right in the middle grabbing the attention of the driver.

Ron calmly looked at her, "Kim you know you owe me a new shirt right?" He playfully said with a smile that can melt anyone's heart.

Ron sat down still holding Kim knowing full well she was suppose to stay off a sprained ankle. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes with a grin implying he was in a great mood the blonde breathed slowly and deeply trying to relax a little. Kim on the other hand continued to observe her best friends new found…attitude. What exactly happen to him interested the auburn girl. When did Ron- no how did Ron do that? Before she could ask Ron she heard the all familiar sound of his snoring. Knowing how easy her blonde best friend could sleep Kim knew waking him was not possible.

The snoring embraced her and she struggled not to be subdued by sleep. The exhaustion of the mission plus the emotional toll she had made it difficult. With his hold on her keeping her from escaping his grasp and the heat radiating from his body making it cozy for her Kim's eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Each time she closed them for a second longer than the last. She resisted as best as she could, but eventually a small yawn escaped her. Giving in the auburn girl snuggled a little in his arms joining him in dreamland.

Right before dozing off a soft mumbled escaped Kim's mouth into Ron's shoulder, "Thank you Ronnie." She happily whispered as sleep soon took her.

The Next Day

First period just ended and Kim placed some books into her lockers as she had her daily gossip conversation with Monique, "So yea Monique Ron did all that!" Kim proudly said.

Overly stunned Monique almost bounced up and down with glee, "Shut-up girl! So you're telling me not only did he save you from the baddies, but he also carried you out of an exploding lair!" Monique then formed an evil smile, "That boy so deserves some MOTWY." She said that confused Kim.

Acronyms were Monique style of talking, and still Kim hadn't fully learned her friend's language. "Umm Monique English please." The confused red-head asked as she placed her last book away and began taking a sip from her water.

Monique's evil smile grew twice as big getting Kim's attention, "Make out time with you!" Kim immediately spit out here drink as the words left Monique's mouth.

"Mo...Mon...'cough'...Monique! Why would you say that?" Kim hastily replied with her face beat red, still having trouble breathing.

Monique raised an eyebrow up to Kim's response. She had her arms crossed with a somewhat laid back expression, "What? The way he saved you and all I was just thinking..." Monique began to turn with her hands slightly raised driving her point home as her voice got lower by the second.

Before could response the computer in her locker went on, "Kim! I figured out what's with Ron!" The boy genius yelled.

Kim quickly looked at Wade before glaring at Monique letting her know that their conversation wasn't over yet. "Go Wade!"

Wade began typing on his computer bringing up images of Ron's body, but in a green wire lay-out. "It looks like the laser that Ron got hit with destroys a person's inhibitions." The 11 year old stated.

"Umm Wade I'm a teen saving hero, not a super genius." She asked annoyed.

Sighing a little, sometimes wishing he didn't have to dumb himself down. "A person's inhibition is what restrains them." Both Kim and Monique still had a confused look on them, "Let me put it this way inhibitions gives a person the reason of holding back. Without one's inhibitions a person doesn't hold back."

Both Kim and Monique were astonished, "But wait a second what about Ron's fears? He's afraid of a lot of things like bugs and monkeys. I mean why would Ron use his monkey kung-fu. He scared to use it, since he's afraid of monkeys..."

"Was afraid of monkeys Kim was!" Wade then brought up another screen, "The laser was also designed to remove a person's fears freeing, and allowing somebody to enjoy themselves without a care in the world."

Some questions floated in the red-head's mind, "Wait what about how strong he was?"

Wade nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Actually Kim I'm taking a wild guess and saying it's because of his mystical monkey powers. They say monkeys are around 2 to 3 times stronger than the average human. And since Ron has the power he is actually stronger than he was before, since he's no longer scared to use it."

Monique started to jump up and down or at least she did in her mind, "So what would happen if I got hit by this ray would I become all bad to?" The fashion expert asked with some hope in her voice.

Sadly Wade responded, "No Monique you wouldn't be able to keep up."

"Say what? What you talkin about Wade?" Monique questioned with her hands placed on her hips. She was mad for Wade thinking she couldn't keep up or whatever.

"Sorry Monique but unlike you or most people for that matter, Ron has monkey kung-fu, mystical monkey power, and stamina. He could easily keep up with his instincts." Wade looked away from the brief for a brief second, "You on the other hand...well let's not go there shall we."

The overly gossip girl turned her head away all mad, "Hmph…fine!"

As Monique had her question answered one last question still lingered in Kim's mind, "Ok what about his sudden relaxed style of fighting. It doesn't even look like he holds back. The way he hurt Drakken and Shego was beyond the hero code."

This is what Wade was afraid of telling Kim, "Like I said Kim without fear you can enjoy life. Without your inhibitors you don't hold back. And when those two things are liberated from a person another thing breaks or rather is free from restraints." Wade said fearfully.

Kim and Monique didn't like where this was going, "What?"

"Your moral compass." The 11-year-old genius broadly stated.

"Moral compass?" Both the girls said in unison, clearly lost now.

Wade sat firmly on his chair no longer typing on his keyboard. "Yes your moral compass; the thing that allows you to know the difference between right and wrong. Without it Ron would do what he pleases and not care about the consequences. Like how you told me he basically killed that guy. If Ron had actually went through and murder the dude he wouldn't have had a cared the slightest. The emotions that cause guilt, doubt, and sadness are no longer necessary for Ron."

Monique interrupted Wade speech, "Wait then why did Ron save Kim. If what you say is true wouldn't he have just left her there?"

"Normally yes if his moral compass were to have been destroyed, but it was only released from its restraints. Ron still knows the difference between right and wrong he just chooses which ones to follow. Meaning he still is the same Ron he's just way happier and relaxed now. He's basically using his instincts."

Monique knew what Wade was getting at, "You mean the only reason Ron saved Kim was..."

"Exactly…" Wade cut off Monique, "Ron would have never left Kim behind if he was his normal self. And definitely wouldn't have left Kim then. If something happened to Kim he would once again be able to feel his heartbreaking emotions. But as long as Kim's safe he's will continue to act all carefree." Wade then looked them dead serious through the computer screen. "To sum it up he doesn't care about anything unless if it's something extremely precious to him like Kim."

Monique couldn't help, but take her shot, "Awww isn't that sweet Kim. Even as a guy who is completely guilt free somehow he still cares about you." Monique said in a lovey dovey way. Monique cupped her hands together making a kissy face, "Your precious to him."

Kim turned bright red from Monique's remarks. "Monique!"

Monique crossed her hands with a simple grin and over-confident look, "What from what Wade just told us it sounds like he has feelings for you."

Kim quickly cut off her friend. "Monique how many times do I have to tell you me and Ron are just friends. Best friends! There are no romantic feelings between us at all ok!" She responded harshly to her sassy friend. Her hands pressed down her sides and fist clenched, Kim wanted Monique to drop the subject and fast.

"I'm not buying it girlfriend. You may be in denial." Monique pushed herself away from Kim with both eyes closed, "And I can respect that and all. Just saying you two would make a cute couple." She told the redhead with one eye slightly open to see if her statement hit home.

Having her finger lifted to counter Monique's argument, Kim was prepared, before Wade cut in, "Umm guys no offense, but shouldn't we be a bit worried about Ron."

That little remark earned him the attention of the two teens, "Sorry." They both replied in unison.

Typing and printing out schematics Wade began searching for a way to reverse the effects of the laser, "I'll try to find a way to reverse the effects. In the meanwhile try to make sure Ron doesn't get into too much trouble." Kim and Monique both nodded before the tech genius logged off.

As soon as the super genius left, Monique looked at Kim with a devious smile, "You sure there's nothing between you and Ron?"

Kim was getting tired of this same old topic. Now very irritated she looked at her friend with determination in her eyes, "Monique for the last time there is nothing between me and Ron!" Kim started to walk off turning her gaze away from her gossip loving friend to whatever direction she was heading, but still talking to Monique, "How many times do..." Kim stopped dead in her tracks, "I.I...I...I...I..."

* * *

**Revised (5/26/13)**


	3. Irresponsible Ron

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Kim Possible came to a complete stop, why? "I...I...I" She never did get past that first word.

Monique was a little puzzled by Kim's current sitch. "Umm Kim what's wrong girl?" If only Monique could see past her girl best friend to see what she was staring at.

Lifting her hand to point at the object or person that had caught her interest. "It's R-Ron...It's Ron!"

Now Monique was confused. "Ron?" Moving her head to get a better look behind her friend. What her gaze caught left her by complete surprise.

Walking down the hallway was Ron, only he wasn't wearing his usual khaki baggy pants or his red jersey attire. Nope instead he was wearing a plain black-tee that pressed itself against his body. Baggy black pants that were a smaller size making it look very unique, fitting his never be normal personality perfectly. A surprisingly clean white over-shirt opened not closed. It swayed as he continued to walk, and a nice pair of his usual sneakers only slightly darker. His other features seemed to has also changed. His hair was still unkempt, it just seemed more alive and free. Those eyes that once contained confusions with a side of fear, was replaced with a brave, yet nonchalant look in them. He walked with more confidence than before and with a smile that continued to pull and hold everything about him together. This wasn't the same old same old Ron Stoppable, not today it was a new Ron Stoppable.

As he walked to his locker more and more people couldn't help, but stare especially the girls. Many of them were giving him a dreamy gaze as he strolled passed them. However he paid no attention to them not caring the slightest about what people thought of him.

Still not believing what her eyes were seeing. "Whoa!" Monique blurted out.

Kim continued to stay speechless and motionless as her best friend strolled closer and closer to her every second.

Clutching a book in one hand and his bag on the other. "How's it going ladies?" The blonde opened his locker tossing the book aside.

Finally coming to her senses. "New look Ron?" Ron's gossip loving friend asked.

Ron nodded with a simple smile that was all to powerful. "Yea thought I try something new." He then expanded his hands out to show his new look. "You like?" Asking a little enthusiastically.

Turning her hands into a camera looking up and down on the blonde. "Ohh momma likes." This coming from a fashion expert only made Ron more joyous.

Ron looked at Kim who still hadn't said a word yet to the new Ron. "What about you KP? What do you think of my new look?"

Hearing those words leave his mouth made Kim come out of whatever trance she was in. "It's wow Ron...It's just so different." Kim blushed a little, but lucky it couldn't be seen from where they were standing.

"Yea you know me KP just full of surprises!" He leaned on his locker arms crossed quite confident in himself.

Before the three of them could continue their conversation, Bonnie came walking down the hallway with Brick Flagg accompanying her. She looked very annoyed while Brick...well ever heard of the expression dumber than a sack of bricks well that's where that came from. They made their way to the trio more accurately Ron. Bonnie continued to look at him with a mean expression, while Ron still leaned on his locker looking at her with a distant gaze making it obviously clear he didn't care what she had to say. At least to Monique and Kim who knew of the sitch with Ron.

Quickly placing her hands on her hips. "Well looks like the loser got a change of wardrobe!" Bonnie then placed her finger on her lips with a evil smirk. "But once a loser always a loser can't change that! Hahaha!" The laughed traveled through the hall attracting students.

Bonnie continued to laugh until a small chuckle escaped Stoppable's lips. "Hehe!" Ron had his palm covering half his face as he continued to laugh.

Stopping her laughter to see Ron laughing this made the brunette a little heated. "What's so funny Stoppable!"

Moving his hand away. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie." Ron was shaking his head as he repeated the brunette's name. "I could honestly care less about what you think about me." The words quickly left his mouth traveling to all the open ears in the hall. Earning many gasp from everyone including Kim and Monique. Brick wasn't really paying attention.

If she wasn't heated before now she was for sure fuming. "What did you say Stoppable!"

"You heard me Bon-Bon." He didn't think or consider what he said, he just said it freely without worries.

Clutching her fist together, with eyes burning with rage. "Don't call me Bon-Bon!"

Hearing her say that made Ron lean in a little closer. "Or what?" The blonde was getting a little hyped up.

Clenching her teeth hard, she turned to Brick. "Brick!" The quarter-back jumped as she startled him. "Get him!" She order.

Confused for a second before nodding his head Brick charged for Ron, shooting his fist forward for Ron's calm exterior. Without thinking instead more purely on instinct Ron side-stepped out of the attack with little effort. Brick's fist made contact with the locker leaving a dent and followed by a small cry from mentally challenged student. This earned more laughter from Ron and the other teens. Now he was angry and tried to throw more punches at the blonde. Ron didn't block or evade them, instead he redirected them. Anytime Brick's fist was in range for Stoppable, Ron would push it away making the quarter-back stumble every time. After many failed attempts on landing a hit he tired himself out. Brick was breathing heavily as for Ron he placed his finger on Brick's head pushing him, making him fall. He just beat Brick Flagg with no effort, not attacking back, and all the while with a confident smile on his face.

Kim, Monique, Bonnie, and the other teens just stood there with their mouths open, not believing what they just saw. Ron on the other hand happily made his way to Bonnie hands in his pockets.

"Well this was fun and all but we got to get to class now." Ron began walking before turning his head to Kim and Monique. "You guys coming?" He asked with a confused face. Nodding Kim and Monique caught up to Ron preparing to tell him what they discovered about the laser. Throwing one hand up, and waving backwards not bothering to turn his head around. "Later..." A small smile crept up on Ron's face. "...Bon-Bon."

During lunch was when Kim gave him a brief explanation from what Wade told her. They sat there in their usual table eating and talking. Well Kim was eating and talking Ron the other hand was...Many things were passing through the young blonde's mind. He was clutching his tray firmly contemplating all he was told.

Looking at Kim with some disbelief. "Really so that's what happened to me KP?"

Kim frowned a little knowing this was a lot to handle all at once. "Yea Ron right now Wade is..."

Ron wasn't really listening to Kim anymore. _"I'm not afraid of monkeys anymore...I can fight now...Danger is fun?...This is, this is..." _Ron quickly threw his hands up with excitement. "That's badical!" Kim suddenly stop talking seeing the overjoyed expression coming from her best friend. Raising an eyebrow she was confused at his sudden change of attitude. "It all makes so much sense now KP!" He said joyfully.

Rolling her eyes. "Anyways back to what I was saying Ron...Wade is making..."

"This is the best thing that could've happened to me! Booyah!" The blonde was over thrilled.

Ok now Kim was beyond confused. "Wait a minute Ron. Your happy like this?"

Ron looked at Kim was fierce intensity, his eyes that once has an emotionless glare was now filled with hope. Ron quickly reached across the table grabbing Kim by the shoulders. "I've never felt better KP...I mean come on I'm not afraid of monkeys anymore. I can help you fight the bad guys. I can even do dangerous things thanks to my monkey kung-fu...I've never felt so good this is just so...so badical!"

Kim took in all her friends words to heart. _"Wow I've never seen Ron so happy." _A small frown appeared on her face. _"I would hate to see him upset if we took this from him without asking." _Then an amazing idea came to the red-head's mind. _"I guess we could leave Ron like this for a little while and see how it goes." _Kim nodded her head as Ron still held her. "It sure is Ron."

The rest of the day went by in a blur for the blonde. Ron couldn't sit still he wanted to run out and enjoy himself. Then the bell rang for last period making Ron leave the classroom quickly. He didn't even stop to wait for Kim which worried the red-head a bit. Biting her lip Kim called Wade.

"Hey Kim what's up?" He asked in a cheery 11 year-old way.

Kim looked a little nervous. "Umm Wade is there anyways you could keep a track on Ron. He just left the school in a hurry and I don't know where he's going." She replied softly.

Wade looked at her for a second wondering how she could lose Ron so fast. Nodding his head Wade began typing on to his keyboard searching for Ron. After a few minutes he found him. "I got him Kim!"

Her nervousness left the room.."Great where is he!"

"Umm I don't know how to tell you this, but he's running through the city. I mean like running, running"

To only be replaced with distressed! "What do you mean Wade!"

Wade rubbed the back of his head. "It would be easier if I showed you." Typing some codes the screen showed Ron Stoppable running, but to where well...everywhere!

(Montage Music - Recommendations: Sonic Generations "City Escape - Remix Classic or Modern" Hell do both of them! If you had already picked out your own well good for you then!)

The screen showed Ron running all through the city with his over shirt flowing beside him as he moved elegantly, yet ferociously through the busy streets. He made his way to a busy intersection, not wanting to wait Ron kept running with a smile on his face. Simply jumping or sliding on moving cars, as they missed him by a hair. The blonde's sight caught notice of an incoming truck, before anyone knew it Ron had jumped on the top to only run off the edge without looking where he would land.

He found himself at a skate-park, another smile found its way on to his face. Within a moments notice Ron ran up grabbed an adjacent board and took off to the rails. If he suddenly knew how to skateboard Ron decided to grind on the rails, before taking off to the half-pipe. Once he picked up enough speed he launched himself out of the skate-park. He soared through the air with his hair brushing against the wind and his eyes show clear signs of bravery. The kids on skateboards watched Ron with amazement as he came and quickly left without a word.

Ron landed on the sidewalk somewhere in Upperton, more accurately on Upperton hill. Without a second thought he traveled down the hill picking up speed. Ron didn't notice the fruit stand as he turned a corner. Fueled on pure instinct he jumped off the board over the fruit stand and landed back on the board without a worry in the world. Still heading down hill he was heading straight for a construction site that was currently building a 8 story building. His speed increased every second.

Fate would have it that a cement truck appeared from off the corner. Already at a high speed Ron jumped off the board and on the oval shape like bed that cement trucks have. Using it as a stepping stone the blonde continue to run leading him inside the construction zone. Seeing that the building was on its basic stages of construction only fueled the adrenaline Stoppable. He was running to the under developed building as the machinery vehicles passed by him not noticing his presence.

Ron found himself face to face with a wrecking ball moving towards him. An even bigger smile formed on him as he side-stepped out-of-the-way right before contact was made. Without even a moment for rest a steel beam was already 5 feet away from him. His breathing shot as he power-slide under the steel structure, only for him to grab it as he was already halfway underneath and passed it. Being lifted, Ron quickly lifted himself up, before jumping off the beam that made its way 4 stories up already, he landed on the steel skeleton structure of the building.

Dashing to the support beams Ron ran up them leaping to each one of them clearly using some of that monkey kung-fu reflexes of his. Already making his way on top Ron found a rope connecting from the top to the next building that was at least 3 stories lower. Quickly taking off his over shirt while running Ron slipped his shirt over the rope and zip-lined down and a tremendous rate.

Already getting closer to the building the blonde twirled his body side to side until he had enough force to go from sliding down a rope to running on top of a rope. Hastily putting his over-shirt back on he found himself on top of the roof. With his adrenaline still running on high he leapt off the 3 story building to land on some more moving vehicles. Jumping off each one like a game of hopscotch he found himself back on the sidewalk. He was about to take off again until he noticed an ice-cream shop placed right next to him.

With a simple shrug he fixed his outfit and entered the establishment for some green-mint chocolate ice cream his favorite.

(End Montage Music!)

Kim and Wade had both their mouths wide open. They couldn't believe what they saw. Ron just ran through the entire city avoiding danger that lurked at every turn, and he did it with a smile. He just made all known free-runners look like posers compared to his free run. This was the new Ron Stoppable!

Kim stood there holding her kimmunicator speechless. Wade well he had one eye twitching with a look of absence on his face.

Finally rubbing her eyes, "Did what we saw really happened?" She asked with still some doubts.

Wade didn't respond verbally, except he simply nodded his head.

Kim was baffled. "How did he...I mean when did...where did he..."

"Are you planning to finish any of those questions girl?"

Kim turned around to see Monique with a puzzled look.

Before Monique knew it Kim pulled her in closer. She told Wade to replay the video they just recorded to Monique. After watching the video it was now Monique's turn to be stunned.

"No way!" Monique claimed.

"Way!" Kim added with a bit of excitement in her voice.

They stood there without muttering a word, still lost in their thoughts. Until a familiar beeping on Wade's computers attracted their attention.

"Guys looks like we got a hit on the site." Wade typed away with tongue hanging out all focused and what not. "It seems there is a break in at...an a remote lab located somewhere in the Himalaya mountains! I'm getting the report now!" A screen opened up showing a device that was the main target of the thieves.

"Ok Wade I'm on my way!" The red-head boldly claimed.

"I'll contact Ron to meet you at your house." The kimmunicator screen went black.

Somewhere in Upperton a certain blonde was enjoying his ice cream, the rays of the sun beamed off his white over-shirt. He sat outside the ice-cream shop with one arm behind his head and legs laid on another chair quite relaxed with himself. Then his rommunicator beeped off.

Quickly pulling out the device without dropping his ice-cream. "What's up Wade?" He asked in a laid back attitude.

"Ron we got a mission!" Wade replied quickly to the blonde's question.

Raising his eyebrow as this caught his interest. "Really where?" His mood would depend on where he was going.

"The Himalayas." Wade concluded.

_"The Himalayas huh?" _Ron's face formed an over-joyous smirk. "Ohh sounds...fun."

* * *

Author Notes: So tell me what did you think? Did you like, not like the montage scene. Tell me I want to hear your personal opinions. Now that I got that out-of-the-way how did you enjoy the music reference. Brings back some good memories at least I hope it does for you guys. If not then I simply apologize even though I really don't need to. Let's see for the next chapter I'm thinking more fighting with a dash of that no more moral compass personality pinched in there. Till next time. - Peace


	4. Mission Mode with a Twist

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Waiting in the front of the school grounds was a very tweaked red-head. Tapping her foot with her arms crossed Kim was getting annoyed on how late Ron was. Wade had contacted the blonde 20 minutes ago and there ride was going to be there any second.

"Hmph where is Ron? Our ride is gonna be here any minute!" Kim asked herself with her anger growing with each passing second. She kept turning her head left and right to catch a glimpse of her best friend. Finally she spotted him walking casually across the street with an ice-cream in his hand.

Closing the distance between them. "Hey KP..." Ronald asked to only...

"Where were you! Our ride is going to be here any minute!"...be cut off by Kim. The red-head stood firmly with her hands placed on her hips demanding an explanation.

Only once in a while has Ron ever seen Kim so angry, and rarely with him. His exterior went from cool and collective, to timid and nervous in a heartbeat. "Sorry KP...I got sort of sidetrack." He confessed with holding the ice-cream. Extending his hand out, "I got you some ice-cream."

Kim quickly crossed her arms while glaring hard at the blonde. "You think ice cream is going to make up for this!" Kimberly yelled.

Rubbing his neck with nervousness, "It's your favorite, coffee flavored...hehe." Ron said with a weak smile.

Kim continued to glare at Ron, then the ice cream, then Ron again, and ice cream once more. Quickly swiping the cone from his hand. "Give me that." She licked the coffee flavored treat with delight, enjoying it. It had been a while since she had a taste of the frozen treat. "I'm still mad at you." She mumbled.

Ron saw the joy in his best friends face, he didn't care that she was still mad at him. His weak smile got stronger forming his goofy Ron smile. No words were said as they waited for their ride. Kim was to busy savoring the icy treat, as Ron enjoyed seeing her happy expression. Moments later a helicopter arrived picking up the teen duo.

"By the way KP what's our mission?" Ron asked as the helicopter continued to pilot closer and closer to the Himalayas.

Pulling out her kimmunicator, "Wade said that a group of thieves are after this device located somewhere in a lab hidden in the Himalayas." She said.

Raising his eyebrow, "And what?" The blonde asked.

"That's it." Kim added.

Ron's face went from lacking to full-blown surprise. "That's it...We got protect this device from a group of thieves without knowing who or what the device is capable of." The lack of information was indeed mistrusting.

Pondering at Ron's words for a quick moment. "Yea." Kim embarrassingly answered.

The blonde began putting all the evidence together. _"An unknown device is being targeted by a group of unknown thieves, all the while in a secluded area in the Himalayas." _The information was lacking, odds against them, and location dire. Piecing all this together Ron came to one conclusion. _"Booyah! This going to be one hell of a mission!" _A overjoy smile quickly formed on the blonde's face.

Kim didn't notice Ron's smirk she was to lost in her own thoughts, more importantly re-thinking about Ron's little free run he had earlier. _Ok Possible lets think this through. Ron can now fight and has impressive reflexes skills that's a positive." _Kim then remember him jumping into on coming traffic without a second thought. _"However he also seems to be reckless and unpredictable too."_ Kim looked at her blonde best friend who's face still had that confident smile. _"This is going to be one hell of a mission that's for sure."_ A small look of concern found it's way to the red-head.

Eventually the pilot called out to Team Possible, "Hey you two were getting near the jump point." He shouted.

Shaking their heads the duo got up and picked up their parachutes getting ready to jump. Changing into a sky divers uniform only slightly modified to look like their style of mission wear. Quickly opening the door the wind rushed in brushing against the strands of their hair. The cold air quickly filled the room without a moment's rest. Turning their heads to the pilot he gave them a thumbs up meaning that they were at the jumping point. Without a second thought they jumped out of the helicopter quickly descending in to the Himalayas mountains.

Kim found sky diving an enjoyable activity while Ron always closed his eyes. Looking over to the blonde expecting to see him scared, instead she was surprised to see him look like he was enjoying himself. It took her a second to remember that Ron's fears were washed away thanks to that machine.

"Haha this is fun KP!" Ron shouted clearly enjoying himself.

A smile crept its way on to the red-head's face. She was glad that Ron was enjoying himself.

Making their way more than half-way down they released their chutes and landed near the entrance of the lab. Quickly tossing their helmets and bags they took a look around before entering the lab. It was clear as day someone had infiltrated the compound since the doors were broken down with what looked like brute strength. Dents were visibly noticeable all over the metal structures.

"Looks like some already here Ron. Let's go mission mode." She boldly claimed.

"Right behind you KP." He responded with the same attitude.

(Mission Mode Music - FLCL "Runners High" Is there really a reason to even have Mission Mode Music, the answer is absolutely not...wait, I'm sorry I mean hell yea. It's your choice you don't have to it's just makes the scene a little more alive, in my opinion.)

Kim and Ron ran into the lab looking for their favorite way on sneaking up on the bad guys. And there it was the ventilation shaft swift pulling out her grapple/hairdryer. She aimed and shot into the corner of the vent, pulling her and Ron up. There they began to crawl all through the ventilation system and the fun begins.

As they made their way made through the under looked system the temperature went from cool, to warm. And it was only getting hotter by the second the teens quickly crawled faster through the heating metal. Sweat dripped down their necks and their breaths became more rapid. Their shirts clung to their bodies. Then before they knew it, the temperature went from scolding hot to unbelievably chilly in less than a second. Ventilation systems are diffidently the most random things you'll ever crawl through.

They went from fast paced moving heroes to almost frozen stiff ice cubes. The duo shivered with their bodies going limb from the intense cold air. Their breathes intimidating smoke as they breathed in and out. Soon the temperature went back to normal, but the heroes knew that this was only the beginning, of their troubles.

They got lost more than once always making u-turns at dead ends, or holding their breath as they crawled through fowl smelling odors. Constantly hitting their heads every once in a while. Trying to avoid bugs that were either dead or alive. Unstable shafts were always a problem. And the worst is when they meet face to face with a fan that just so happens to turn on every time they get near it. The air brushing against them pushing and forcing them to find another way around.

After what seem like an eternity of searching they finally got their moment of relief. The sounds of people talking always brought joy to their ears when crawling through the hell that is a ventilation system. They crawled their way to the sounds of their voice. Finally they found their target, but before kicking through the metal plate, they took a moment to catch their breath. They were physically exhausted, if any one ever told the duo that crawling though a ventilation shaft was easy they were going to be met with a couple of fist before being thrown into one themselves.

Finally taking the break they needed they kicked the metal plate off and jumped into action. Catching their villain by surprise...most of the time.

(End Mission Mode Song - I will be using this song for future Mission Mode scenes. Your choice to listen to it when I recommend it. I'm not forcing you!)

"Tell me again how did this happen?" Ron asked with his blood rushing to his head.

Kim and Ron were tied together while being hanged over a cage filled with man-eating rabbits. They were genetically spliced rabbits with teeth that can rip through metal. They were hungry and were constantly jumping to try to bite the heroes.

Sighing a little. "When we jumped through the shaft there was ice all over the floor, causing us to slip." She embarrassingly said. "Then before we knew it we got shot with knock-out gas." Some of Kim's hair was draped all over her face.

"Damn it was a trap-trap...and by DNAmy. I did not see that coming." Ron added rather impressed.

Before the conversation could continue a large easy-going woman entered the room with her half human half animal henchmen. She had a cuddle buddy wrapped around her neck in a necklace fashion.

"Oh look who's awake." DNAmy happily squealed.

Glaring at a fellow cuddle buddy fanatic, "DNAmy what are you up!" Kim demanded.

Raising an eyebrow, "Seriously what are you up? What can you possibly want from a from a secret lab hidden in the outskirts of this snowy mountain?" The blonde asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, it's a big secret!" She responded.

"What are you making the worlds first polar bear/penguin cuddle buddy." Kim mocked.

Smiling with glee. "Ohh that's a great idea maybe I'll turn you into one." She happily jumped while clapping.

Kim's serious face quickly turned terrified. _"Note to __self don't give the bad guys ideas!" _She mentally noted.

"Hmph nope I'm planning to turn the world into my personal cuddle buddy collection. I will make everyone my own personal cuddle buddy I will..." DNAmy ranted.

_"Blah blah blah boring." _The blonde thought, shaking his hips he woke up a sleepy mole rat. "Psst Rufus you awake buddy?" Ronald whispered to his hairless buddy.

Crawling out of the blonde's pocket the sleepy mole rat yawned himself awake before nodding his head. "Mm-hm"

"Can you bite through these ropes?" His owner asked.

Rufus gave him a thumbs up before proceeding to bite through the ropes.

"...Then I will turn the Grand Canyon in to my own personal storage for my cuddle buddies!...Any questions?" DNAmy finished ranting.

"Yea one, exactly how do you plan to do that?" Ron distractedly asked.

Raising her hand out with a simple sigh. "Oh with this!" She picked up the device Kim and Ron came to protect. It was all metallic like looking like a normal firearm, but most likely ten times deadlier. "You see with this do-hickey I can change the DNA of any life-form I choose." Clapping her hands together with a look of satisfaction. "I will finally have my own personal one of a kind cuddle buddy collection."

The ropes holding Kim and Ron snapped freeing the teens. They landed gracefully into fighting positions. "Sorry DNAmy the only thing you'll have personal is your jail cell." The red-head snapped.

Ron didn't say anything instead his adrenaline was running on high, seeing the rather weird-looking henchmen and creatures that DNAmy had at her disposal. Those monster looked more of a challenge that Drakken's henchmen and his was getting excited. Kim on the other hand was more focused on retrieving the device and capturing the crazy cuddle buddy fan club president.

Kim was about to charge and attack the creatures, but a hand reached out on to her shoulder. Turning her head she saw Ron with a very confident smile and look of ecstasy in his eyes.

"KP let me handle the henchmen I could go for a good fight." Ron asked.

A little worried with his request. "You sure Ron?" Kim asked worryingly.

Ron sight turned dead set on the freak of nature creatures, "Ohh yea." His tone was calm, and slightly dark.

Before Kim could respond..."Grrr you meanies my babies get them!"...DNAmy beat her to it.

Without a moment of thought the creatures dashed for the duo. One was half gorilla half rhino. Another was part lion and part deer. And finally one had a snake body with the head of a monkey. And to throw a little variety into it there was two henchmen half rabbit and frog. Rufus seeing this quickly ran back into his owner's pocket.

Why did DNAmy have violent creatures instead of her cuddly ones? Well ever since Kim destroyed her first evil lair DNAmy felt like she need stronger henchmen that fluff and puff. Now she had mean and strong on her side with a dash of sweetness mixed in.

Kimberly didn't have time to come up with a plan. She would worry about Ron, but her goal was to stop DNAmy and retrieve the device. Pushing aside her doubts she simply nodding accepting Ron's request before swiftly dodging the half man half animal creatures. Leaving Ron to attend the with the freaks of nature.

The creatures decided to ignore Kim and headed straight for the blonde. Ron lifted his head slightly up with his eyes full of power, his smile heroic and his posture strong.

"It's time to have a little fun." Cracking his knuckles Ron readied himself. _"Ok mystical monkey powers let see what you can really do." _

On the floor by his feet laid the shredded rope, and broken pieces of metal too remained there lifeless. The creatures were close and before anyone knew it Ron dashed at them. The once lifeless pieces of materials suddenly jumped up as Stoppable took off. The momentum and force released from Ron's body was overwhelming his eyes turning midnight blue and with his teeth forming a pair of fangs. After all the only way to fight an animal is to become one.

The first creature to cross the instinct driven Ron Stoppable was the lion and deer beast. It charged yet gallop to Stoppable at an incredible pace. Without changing direction Ron intercepted the antlers of the beast pinning him to the ground. The last thing the creature saw before it's neck snapped was the look on Ronald's face. It was happy, but in a twisted way.

Luckily Kim was busy chasing DNAmy for her to notice Ron's sudden mood change or better yet his lack of caring he showed to his opponents.

Releasing his grip on the antlers Ron charged for the rhino slash gorilla combo. This was a battle driven by instinct there wasn't any place for second guess here. The unfazed creature steadily charged for the blonde while using his knuckles to further increase his momentum. Ron's body took a blue aura as he grabbed the horn of the beast. Using a considerable amount of strength Ron pinned the creature down getting ready to deliver the finishing blow.

With the speed of a cobra the snake like monkey wrapped it's body around Ron before he could finish off his prey. The rhino creature was thankful it didn't have the strength to fight. The monkey face snake stared at Ron with his it's body wrapped around the blonde holding his body in place. Ron's expression didn't change he still had an over confident smile, but with the fangs it was more animal like. The monkey snake was puzzled, but only for a second as it felt Stoppable's arm piercing through it's body.

The pain from Ron's attack momentarily weaken the grip the creature had on him. That one moment was all Ron need to free himself from the beast hold before he connected his fist right for the animals jawline, indefinitely silencing it. The mystical monkey powers had made Ron unstoppable. Not showing any signs of stopping Ron turned back to his previous prey which still laid helpless on the floor.

The two henchmen watched as the blonde walked over the weaken beast before placing his hands around it's throat. After a few seconds of squirming the beast stopped moving. Done with his work Ron's gaze met the two terrified henchmen. Before they knew their feet forced them to run away from the blonde, if Ron was his usual lazy self he would of easily allowed them to run away. But with his new found personality he didn't think twice as he leapt at them...

* * *

Author Notes: Ok ok I know what your gonna say or write..."Hey Yoshi why did you make Ron act like an animal?" And I will respond with..."Well it was that moral compass thing I mentioned earlier. He relies sometimes on pure instinct." Hope that covered that, now to the next topic. The ventilation system I hope that brought a smile to your face. I know it did for me! And to our final topic the Mission Mode Music I had to pick a theme for them when they go mission mode. P.s. if you readers have any suggestions for music I would like to hear them, also this story needs a precious scene so look forward to it next chapter. Till next time. - Peace


	5. Almost

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Lying on the floor tied down with a teenage heroine's foot placed promptly on her back was DNAmy. It took her a few minutes to catch her, but after a few stumbles here and there she finally snagged her villain. Ironically DNAmy tripped over the same ice that our teen heroes unlucky met with making her capture all the more sweeter. Kim was pleased she caught the crazy cuddle buddy fanatic and not once did Ron call her for her help.

Struggling in her binds, "Darn it! Curse you Kim Possible you ruined my plans for a cuddly world!"

Smirking a little, "Look on the bright side DNAmy. Cuddle buddies are allowed in the prison."

Sighing in defeat, "I hope my babies are ok."

"Oh I'm pretty sure Ron..." Something clicked in the red-head.

_"Ron!"_ She had forgotten that Ron was left to dealt with the half human hybrids. Quickly leaving DNAmy she ran to where her blonde freckled friends was, worrying if he was alright. Closing the distance between her and the other room she almost made it, right before Ron intercepted her keeping her from entering the room. The smile on his face was not missed by Kim, or his seemingly unscathed outfit. With his mystical monkey power retreated his eyes reverted back to their original dark-brown coloring with his fangs retracting back.

"There you are Ron!" ,Kim breathed a little easier seeing the state of condition her friend was in, "Did you take care of DNAmy's henchmen?" She asked as she tried to peek over his shoulder.

Constantly getting in her way Ron grabbed Kim by the shoulders getting her full attention. "Yea no problem KP. It was...fun." Kim didn't seem to notice the dried crimson stains on his gloves, or how nervous he looked in his eyes.

Feeling a little relieved she stopped trying to see past him and made her way back to DNAmy. Ron quickly followed behind her feeling like he dodged a bullet. His tense muscles relaxed with his nervousness washing away. Let's just say it probably wouldn't be a good idea if the red-head saw the mess her blonde friend made back there. Following behind her Ron swiftly replaced his gloves with the spares he carries in his back pocket. Last thing he needed was Kim questioning him why was there dried up blood stains on his hands. He wouldn't even know where to begin explaining himself.

Kim was busy contacting the authorities to pick up DNAmy, so Ron decided to venture in to a lab filled with unlabeled chemicals. With his hands snugly placed in his pockets the blonde entered the room with no motivation what so ever. In the room as far as the eye could see tubes filled with mysterious like substances all scattered around the empty lab. Suddenly the blonde grew a broad smile with Rufus leaving his pocket climbing up to his shoulder. Rubbing his hands together like a kid in a candy store Ron looked at his hairless friend with that all-knowing Ron smile.

"Rufus buddy wanna play 'Scientist'?" He asked to receive a nod back.

Finding a lab coat and a pair of goggles and somehow one for Rufus as well the two began to experiment with the chemicals. Grabbing one portraying a green like glow and another with a reddish tint he mixed together to see what would happen. Seconds later fire sprouted out of the tube amazing Ron until the liquid substance ran out. Picking up more tubes Rufus somehow made anti-matter which quickly was destroyed as it came in contact with Ron's pure energy ball he just discovered. Now with their eagerness peaked Ron and Rufus began mixing more chemicals, creating many mishaps. After many 'Never be Normal' fun experiments they found themselves having the times of their lives.

It wasn't long until Kim began calling them to see where they were.

"Ron where are you!" She yelled cupping her hands to echo more.

Hearing her voice Rufus quickly scampered back into his owner's pocket as he took off to the door dropping many chemicals on the way. Opening and shutting the door in less than a second, Ron slumped on the door as he slides down on the floor.

Sneaking up on him, "Ron? What were you doing in there?" ,Kim asked with an eyebrow raised and hands crossed.

Being startled by her sudden appearance the blonde jumped up. "I wasn't doing anything." ,he responded nervously with his hands rubbing his neck. With his head placed closely to the door Ron could hear something moving in the room, but he couldn't worry about that right now.

She studied his actions for a moment trying to figure out her best friend. She wasn't sure if he was lying or not, but the sound of an approaching helicopter drowned out her thoughts. Taking her stare off Ron Kim could see the vehicle landing where they landed earlier with a couple of soldiers exiting out the helicopter with their weapons armed. They were here to pick up DNAmy.

Forgetting about questioning Ron, Kim went to go talk to the officers leaving the blonde to deal with his...aftermath. Deeply sighing in relieve Ron opened the lab door to find that the lab was over run with plants growing all over the walls. There were giant sun flowers and piranha plants everywhere. Hastily re-closing the door he ran back to Kim who finished explaining everything to the authorities.

_"Glad that's not my lab"_ Ron thought happily before reaching Kim. There was his care-free attitude again.

"Thanks again Miss Possible for all your help." The officer said before leaving Kim and Ron alone.

Turing back to look at her partner, while pulling out her kimmunicator, "Ok then Ron all we need to do is contact Wade for our ride and we'll..." Before she knew it Ron placed his hand over the kimmunicator stopping her from reaching Wade. Pushing down the device, he looked at her with his eyes almost in a begging way.

"Whoa KP what's the rush? Why don't we relax and take a look around, you know go sight seeing." He asked with a laid back smile.

"What are you talking about Ron? Sight seeing? What is there to sight see around here? " She asked considering to listen to his idea.

His eyes relaxed as his smile did the same, "I heard the Himalayas mountains are famous for their flower fields. And I thought we could go take a look at them. You know relax and a bit and not worry about saving the world for once."

Kim pondered at his suggestion, it would be nice to take a break and take in some of the scenery, instead of dealing with criminals and schoolwork. She always did like flowers and it did seem like a nice idea. Heck why not, releasing some tension wouldn't kill her, and she nodded slowly. Happy with her response Ron swiftly pulled her out of the lab and down to the flower beds located at a lower altitude than they were currently in. After a few minutes of walking or in Kim's case being pulled they found themselves at a hill surrounded with dead flowers. The weather wasn't to cold to kill them it just wasn't spring time yet.

Kim's happy exterior died that moment strangely she was hoping to see a full field of beautiful flowers, now it didn't seem possible. Turning away Kim began to pull out her kimmunicator to contact Wade for their ride before Ron once again placed his hand on the device stopping her motives.

(YouTube - "A Whole New World Megan Lee Version" Why? The lyrics just think about. Imagine seeing the world through Ron's point of view. I just works trust me.)

"Whoa, whoa Kim what are you doing?"

Kim looked at him with a disappointed look, "Ron the flowers are dead." She said sadly.

Her sadden expression hurt Ron very much, he didn't like seeing KP so miserable. Thinking of only one thing he could do Ron reached out his hand to Kim with his heart warming Ron smile. "KP?" He called out in a soothing tone.

"Yea Ron." She replied as she looked to his heart warming face.

"Do you trust me KP?"

A little confused by his question, of course she trusted him why would he ask such a thing. "What Ron?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated to her with his voice still as smooth as silk.

Nodding her head, "Yes..." ,Kim took his hand which he then led her to the top of the hill giving them a full view of all the dead plants.

Kim saw all the dead flowers and her sadness returned, Ron however began rubbing his palms together with a soft blue glow emitting from his hands. She saw this, how was he doing it, and before she could ask he slowly opened his palms out releasing the blue glow over the field of flowers. The soft blue glow was draped over each individual flower bringing to them to life. They bloomed, blossomed, and emerged from their deep slumber.

Her eyes widen every flower suddenly came alive and once darkish grey field suddenly was masked with color. Colors ranging from light to dark all full of life in an elegant dance. She was no longer sad but astonished as a sweet smile spread across her face. Ron silently took pleasure seeing the expression on her face, as long as she was happy he was happy.

"Ron...how di-did you do th-this?" She stuttered with amazement.

"I'll tell you later KP..." He calmly replied before leaping down on to the field of flowers. He ran through the field without the slightest care in the world.

Looking at her best friend she couldn't understand how he could be so care-free, and yet she wanted to join him. Running after him, she couldn't help but smile. The flowers smelled nice, the air was warm, and the sky was clear with a loving sunset. Heavenly was the world she would use to describe this sensation, and she was loving it every moment. It was nice not thinking about the stopping villains or her life, at the moment all that mattered was the here and now. She wasn't teen hero Kim Possible, she was teenager Kim Possible, and she never felt more alive. It was a whole new world she never knew existed.

Catching up to Ron she tackled with the both of them falling down a hill. They rolled together as the flowers soften their roll. In Kim's mind it felt amazing and she didn't want to ever let it go. Before they knew it they found themselves on the bottom on the hill with Ron lying on top of her, with his arms wrapped around her waist. Soft laughter broke out from the two as they laid there fully content.

When the laughter subsided they looked at each other now with Ron's hands promptly placed between Kim arching him over her body. Their eyes gazed deep down in their souls as their hearts beat stronger. The air gently passed through the field of flowers letting the scent travel across the valley. The sunset gave a perfect atmosphere, the air was tenderly warm while the flowers provided the best background.

She never looked closely at Ron before and she was only now noticing his perfectly unkempt hair, his dark-chocolate eyes, and his heart-warming smile. Kim could feel butterflies in her stomach as her heart beat stronger. Her breathing grew short as her face turned lightly red. She felt like she wanted to kiss him, no she needed to kiss him. What was stopping her it was her judgement. The only keeping her from kissing him was her damn thoughts. Why couldn't she not think and just act...like Ron. But no her mind kept pulling images of her and Ron never recovering from it and eventually leading it to the death of their friendship. Fearing the consequences she didn't, she wanted it so bad, but she didn't do it.

Nothing happened and Ron slowly got up, with Kim watching him her eyes filled with sorrow. She already regretted it, not kissing him. But the consequences were major and her judgement kept her from taking that step forward.

(End the Song)

Rubbing his neck, "Um KP we should get going before our rents get worried." Ron told her nervously thinking about what probably almost happened. New Ron or old Ron it didn't matter anything embarrassing between Kim and him always made him nervous.

Blushing very hard Kim got up looking away from her best friend. "Yea we should."

After a few moments and a small chat with Wade their ride was on the way picking them up shortly after their little flower trip. They were silent for the whole ride not looking at each other instead glancing at the wall if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. Kim needed to talk to someone about this, her dad no, Monique maybe, her mother bingo! Ron on the other hand was busy thinking on what he was going to do later today, sure he was sad that nothing happened between them, but with his new perspective on life he shrugged it off. Still the very thought resided in the back of his mind clawing at him.

When they made it to their respected homes Ron plumply threw himself on the couch quickly drifting off. Mystical monkey powers or not fighting those beast, henchmen, and bringing the flowers alive drained him. He felt like he could sleep for days which he probably would've done if his mother didn't have any say about it. Kim on the other hand couldn't think about sleep she was to busy thinking about what almost happen in the Himalayas and she couldn't get it out of her head. Throwing herself on her bed with her arms and legs spaced out she clutched her pillow covering her face.

Ann walked in to find Kimmie in her usual distress position. It mean only one thing it was time again for another mother-daughter talk. Sighing a little Ann walked over to her daughter's bed sitting right beside her. She placed her hand over Kim's shoulder feeling her tense up from the slight contact. Whatever it was it was eating her alive.

"Wanna talk about?" Ann asked already knowing the answer to her question.

Kim wanted to, she really did, but it was to embarrassing. Shaking her she clutched on the pillow tighter. "No." Her voice sounded very mumbled.

Ann patted the pillow, "Now Kimmie you can tell me." She grabs the pillow removing off her daughter's face. She looked very distressed and tired. "Now tell me what's wrong honey?" Her mother's voice was soft and trusting.

Kim looked at her mother clearly defeated, "It's about me and Ron."

"Ohh did Ron do something wrong?" Ann asked a little worried.

Quickly shaking her head, "No no if anything Ron did something amazing."

Raising her eyebrow now a little puzzled, "Oh if Ron did something amazing then what's the problem Kimmie?"

Luckily no one else was home or Kim would've died from embarrassment. "I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't!" She yelled out while looking away from her mother's bewildered stare. The blush on her face made it self noticeable as Kim sat up pulling her legs closer to herself and hiding her head from the rest of the world.

Ann's shocked face came and went in a hurry. It was quickly replaced with an understanding on. "And why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship if it didn't work out."

Ann smiled sweetly at her daughter before wrapping her arms around her. "Honey sometimes life is about taking risk."

Lifting her head to meet her mothers, "But what about if it doesn't work out what if..."

"Kimmie sometimes it's good to think things through, but other times it's get in the way of your happiness. Sometimes it's good to take chances and not think about the consequences."

"That's easier said than done mom." She heated replied. "I'm not like Ron who is the most care-free guy I know." Ann smirked a little grabbing more of Kim's attention. "What?" Kimberly asked.

"You called Ron a guy."

Still confused, "Yea so." She replied rolling her eyes.

Ann began walking out of the room with her smile still alive, "Last time I checked you said Ron wasn't a guy he was Ron. And now Ron is a guy. Well that should tell you something." Ann added before walking out leaving Kim to her thoughts...

* * *

Author Notes: What? You wanted Kim to kiss Ron? What I can I say her damn consciousness got in the way. Does that make me a bad person I'm not sure I'll let you decide that. So now to other topics that song choice I gave you, did you enjoy it? Did it bring back good memories your past childhood I hope it did. I know it did for me. What about that little scene with him going all mad scientist I hope you enjoyed that as well haha. Ok now to new topics, if you guys like the story so far please review I enjoy reading your comments it brings me glee. Until next time. - Peace


	6. Feeling a Little Left Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

A week has gone by since the moment in the Himalayas, the almost kiss, and finally the 'Talk' with her mother. The Himalayas and the almost kiss, were both an unbelievable experience one she would never forget. The joy Ron brought to her and the complications he left. It was so unfair to Kim why did she have to be happy and sad all the time. Why couldn't she have both? And to make matters more problematic for the red-head her best friend's life seemed to be taking a turn for the better.

The weight of the world seemed to magically disappear from Ron's shoulders, but hers did not. He hadn't shown any signs of distress in both school and missions. In fact it was the exact opposite; he was improving in school now that people stopped calling him a loser, like he cared what they thought. His new found intelligence wasn't known at first, until Kim realized that Ron no longer seemed anxious about his studies. Diving deeper in to the matter it turned out Ron was in fact smart he just never showed it. And the missions…well the news channels had no choice, but to consider Ron as 'Partner' status in Team Possible now.

It was too much to take in so, Kim plopped herself on her bed heavily lost in her thoughts. She was too busy thinking of her current sitch with Ron, and it didn't help that the tweebs were destroying the house again. This was only giving the red-head a major headache. Ron on the other hand was eventfully sleeping on his couch without a care in the world. Being a go lucky care-free guy will do that to you. Neglectfully these two had better things, so it was time to give our old friend Wade a check in.

Confide in his room Wade was busy working on a machine that could reverse the effects on Ron. He believed a life without inhibitors, fears or a moral compass was not humanly natural, or beneficial. Still he wondered if it was a good idea to reverse the effects on Ron. Would it really be such a bad idea to let him keep his new attitude and life style? His new found abilities have proved quite useful in a tight sitch. And he seemed to be in a better mood than he ever was before.

He shakes his head in disbelief, "No, I have to reverse Ron back to his normal self! It's the right thing to do, even if he resists."

With a blowtorch in one hand and some gizmo type of electronic on the other Wade began tinkering trying to finish the device as quickly as possible. It had taken him hours to construct the right blueprints for his device. Hours of hard thinking labor and some sweat here and there were hard, but necessary for him to fix this little dilemma.

Locking himself to his work he almost didn't hear or notice the small beeping on his computer. Stopping his work he went to go check the email to only receive a message that was sent to him…from the scientist from the labs. This was strange why would they be contacting him, the mission was done and over with it's not like another mad scientist was robbing the lab again, was there?

Opening the message Wade was shocked to find what the contents were…

_Dear Team Possible_

_During our clean and sweep of our lab we came across an unexpected and disturbing find. There seems to be discarded bodies of DNAmy's creatures, laid out across one of our research labs. We are not sure if it was necessary, but we understand that the situation called for force. I'm guessing that DNAmy's creatures needed to be brought down after we did an analysis on their DNA and genetic structure. We could understand this all fair and well, however next time it would be appreciated if you guys would clean up after yourself. _

_On to other topics there seems to have been a contamination with one of our research labs. It seems one of your teammates; the blonde one has messed with our untested chemical batches. We caught this on our security camera, and would be extremely disappointed if it wasn't for the fact that the camera caught the chemicals he used to create a new energy source. So we humbly appreciate yet distrust your teammate's judgment. _

_Our regards – Secret Scientist Society or 'SSS'._

_P.S. And no were not infiltrated with the Seniors. _

Closing the message Wade was indeed shocked to the discovery of Ron's antics. Ron's new improved attitude was becoming a problem fast and needed to be dealt with quickly. His lack of judgment was only going to get worse. There was only one solution he needed to no doubt return his blonde freckled friend back to his old self. The only problem was he doubt Ron would see this as an issue. For all Wade knew Ron would simply shrug it off saying my bad, like it was a joke. But this wasn't a joke this was serious and it needed to be handled, it was his responsibility as part of Team Possible.

"I got finish this invention before things get out of hand."Trying to focus on the issue at hand Wade returned to his work more determined than ever now. It slipped his mind to tell Kim about Ron's style of vigilantly justice.

Elsewhere in the possible house promptly laid an over-tired red-head. Struggling to cope with herself it slowly began to take a toll on Kim's body. Tossing and turning she didn't know what do, what to think, or who to talk to. The decisions were haunting her…about Ron's sudden determination and the almost kiss. Why did it bother her so much she asked herself, but with no answer given.

Sitting up Kim reached out for her phone dialing Ron. Not to talk about her confused emotions, or about how he was enjoying his new life style. She just wanted to hang with her best friend. Sure it was weird for her to directly call the person that was giving her the most trouble, but she couldn't help but feel left out. Curious and a bit of jealously also. It was true Kim was starting to slightly envy Ron's new life, it seemed so much fun. At first she denied it saying to herself it was simply a phase, but it soon became clear…she was envious. Sure she had fun to, but that was only when her mind was at ease and she didn't have to worry about problems. Ron on the other hand was constantly happy, and it actually worked with him. It didn't interfere with his life; in fact it only made it better for him. And that's why she was feeling some resentment towards her blonde friend. She wished she could feel how it would be like being him for a little while…

"Hello?" He sounded groggy like he just woke up.

"Ron?"

"Oh hey KP." His voice still seemed a bit soft.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you Ron?" She asked feeling a little guilty.

"Haha it's fine Kim so what's up?" Ron answered back a bit more enthusiastically.

Feeling a little better, "Not much just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the mall. I could use a new tank top and new pair of cargo pants."

"Ugh." Ron made a noise sounding very annoyed.

Kim's sudden soft voice quickly became heated, "What are you 'ugh' about?"

"It's just every time we go to the mall, you always make me carry all the bags."

"Yea so?"

"So there is no way I'm going to the mall with you."

"Aww come on Ron…pleaseeeee."

"No" Ron then hung up the phone. Slumping back down on his couch, and picking up the remote the blonde began channel surfing. Finding a cooking show Ron began taking notes at the way they were preparing their turkey al-roast. "Oh I never thought of putting pineapples inside like that genius!" Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. "Who could that be?" Opening door, Ron was not prepared for what he saw.

"Prewtty please Ronnie?" There stood Kim giving him her puppy dog pout. She had her hands clapped with her lip slightly quivering, her nose stood perky up, and her eyes shined that adorable emerald glow.

Terrified Ron's hands began to tremble on the door knob, "No…no…no….no!"

"Ron could you hold this one to thank you." Kim happily gave him a Club Banana bag filled with the latest designs of wardrobe.

She was already feeling better from the previous afternoon, while Ron had many bags in his hands ranging from shoe stores, all the way to appliances. His face and fair both had the same expression…absolute boredom. "Oh look Ron, this top is half off, and it's so cute!" Kim left to go buy it leaving Ron standing there a little ticked off.

"Damn puppy dog pout. Oh sure now I have no fears, and have mystical monkey powers, but that doesn't matter against Kim's puppy dog pout. Against that I'm powerless." The blonde grumbled to himself as the number of bags in his hands continued to grow.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of walking and store exploring, they were finally leaving the dreaded mall.

Ron was stuck carrying all the bags to Kim's house, while Kim carried a single bag the lightest one of course.

Sighing a little, "Why do I go with you to the mall again KP?"

Kim stopped him, "Two reason; one is because you're nice…" That made Ron heave out a bigger sigh, "And two because you owe me." That caught him by surprise.

"Owe you for what!"

Lowering her head a bit as her shoulders dropped, "For showing off…" Kim didn't make eye contact with Ron.

Ok if Ron wasn't confused before now he was mentally insane, "For showing off? What do you mean by showing off? What exactly is it that I'm showing off KP?" He asked calmly to only…

"For showing off your new life!"…receive a verbal yell from the red-head. Her fists clenched together, as Ron stepped back from the sheer intensity of her voice.

"My new life, what you mean my attitude?"

"No I mean your new everything! Your new fighting skills, your new confidence, your new I don't care attitude, your amazing happy expression, and everything else!" Kim leaned on Ron, as she buried her face in his shoulder. Her voice softens with each 'new' thing she pointed out about the new Ron. "I know I'm sounding majorly selfish here, but it's not fair how come you get to have all the responsibilities lifted off your shoulders. While they keep piling up on me it's just not fair."

Ron wanted to hug Kim, but the weight of the bags kept his hands from moving, "Kim…" He spoke softly, "It's not that I don't have responsibilities. It's just I don't care about them anymore. They aren't lifted off my shoulders, I just push them off."

A small tear escaped the teen heroine, "Still your having the time of your life, while me…I'm stuck doing things like working on the yearbook, or have cheer practice. We haven't had any time to hang out. I miss you."

He chuckled a little, "Well last time I checked KP that's your own fault. If you don't want to have so many things to do, then don't go looking for them. I'm not stopping you from working on the yearbook, or pushing you on to cheerleading. That's all you." Ron touched his head with Kim's grabbing her attention, "I'm sorry Kim I've known you've been busy this past week and I shouldn't have left you all by yourself, I promise to make it up to you."

"Really?" She asked if she was a scared child.

Kissing her forehead, "Really I promise."

Feeling slightly relieved, "Still I wish I could be like you just for a little while…"

Elsewhere Wade was putting the finishing touches to his new invention.

"Ah ha I finished it! My Re-Wave is now fully operational." The machine itself was as big as the kimmunicator. Some slight alteration in the colors as the kimmunicator, but all the very well noticeably different.

With this I could reverse the effects done to the brain waves in human mind. Now all this is left is to use it Ron and everything will be back to normal." Wade was about to call Ron until doubts started filling his mind, "Ok I need to think this through Ron won't be an easy person to fool, lack of judgment or not his instincts will probably kick in and save him. Better call Kim."

In the Possible house Kim was currently pinned as Ron's fingers assaulted her belly.

"Say it KP!"

"Hahahaha ne-never R-Ron!" She tried to get free from Ron's hold but he had both her hands locked down with one hand. His legs pinned her down in place as his free hand relentlessly tickled all her weak spots. Kim tried to break free but with Ron's monkey powers giving him increased strength she was helpless and at his mercy.

"Come on KP admit it! The faster you do the faster I can stop tickling you!" Ron was merciless as his magic fingers found all the right spots.

Kim couldn't hold out anymore, "Ok ok Ron you're a b-bon-diggity dan-dancer!" She cried out hoping he would stop.

Satisfied with her answer Ron stopped his assault on Kim's unprotected stomach. The red-head suddenly stopped laughing as she tried to catch her breath. With his hand still holding Kim's and his legs pinning her Ron brought his face a mere breath away from Kim's. Looking at her with an over-confident smile, "And don't you forget it." Ron added quite pleased with himself.

Kim on the other hand was starting to blush in the sitch she was in. Here she was pinned down, with her hands secured, and Ron's face only a small distance between hers. She could literally feel his cool gentle breath meet her warm heavy one. If she wanted all she would need to do is bring her head slightly up to meet his. It was another chance…a second chance.

"_Go for it!" _Her heart encouraged her…

"_Don't you'll ruin your friendship!" _…but her brain argued against it.

It was a war between instinct and intelligence. An ally whose always been by your side since birth keeping you from harm's way, and the other who keeps you from making irrational decisions. Whose side did she want to take, it was all so confusing.

"_Go for it…" _The voice was weak, _"You know you want it..." _It continued to grow, _"What are you waiting for!" _She couldn't ignore it anymore Kim was going for it. Her lips trembled as her bare midriff continue to grow and shrink rapidly. Her mind dizzy nothing was going to stop the auburn teen. This was it she readied herself the moment was here it was all or nothing…

"_Don't it's not worth it!" _Kim stopped her actions listening to her subconscious, _"What happens if it doesn't work out?" _She didn't want to argue with herself that always proved emotionally draining, _"Are you willingly to give up your friendship for a 'What If'?"_

The teen heroine didn't know what to do. Kiss him don't kiss him it was all so confusing. She didn't want to make decisions she wanted to act. She wanted something!

Beep-beep-beep-beep

Her focus was returned from the familiar sound. With her breathing returning to a regular pace she blushed nervously at the blonde.

"Hehe I better get that Ron." Kim told him as Ron still held her down.

Confused by Kim's sudden attitude change, he nodded. "Yea ok Kim." He spoke softly and slowly as he released his grasp on Kim.

Picking herself up Kim made her way to her bag with her face flushed with desire. Pulling out the kimmunicator she answered Wade's call.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

Before Wade responded he saw how messy Kim looked, "Are you ok Kim?"

Rubbing her neck a little Kim looked slightly nervous, "Yea Wade no big."

"Right…" Wade really stretched out that word, "Anyways there's something I have to show can you meet me as soon as possible?"

"Yea sure Wade just let me tell Ron and then we can…"

"No don't tell Ron!"

Startled by her friend's sudden outburst, "Wait why can't I tell Ron?" Kim looked over her shoulder to see Ron chit chatting something with Rufus.

"Just trust me Kim." Wade assured her.

"Ok?" She added a little confused.

Half an hour later Kim found herself at Wade's house.

"So how did you avoid Ron?" Wade asked Kim.

"Oh I just told him that Monique said there was a sale at the mall he literally ran out the house at the mention of going back to the mall." Kim chuckled about Ron's hatred for shopping malls.

"Perfect now we can get down business…" Wade pulled out his Re-Wave device. "With this device we could return Ron back to normal!" He happily announced…

…Kim on the other hand suddenly looked a little gloomed, "Back to normal?" Her voice was miserable, something Wade was not expecting. "Why do you want to turn Ron back to normal?"

"What? Kim how could you be you even ask that? Don't you want the old Ron back?"

Kim twiddles with her fingers a bit, "Don't you think it would be fair to ask him before you even think about turning him back?" She completely avoid Wade's question.

Sighing a little, "Look Kim with this device I could turn on and off the inhibitors and…"

"Wait did you say turn off?" The auburn teen interrupted her genius friend with a new-found sparkle in her emerald eyes.

Taken back by her sudden interruption, "Yea Kim I could turn off a person's inhibitors, fears, and moral compass just like what happened to Ron. You see with this device I can…"

"Use it on me!" She shouted unexpectedly.

Taken back by his friend's sudden cry, "Wait what! Why would I do that Kim?"

"Please Wade I really want to see what it feels like to be Ron for a day, live a day with nothing holding you back, a day with no worries."

Wade was beside himself, "Kim, are you sure?"

With the same determination she gives in saving the world she gave back in her request, "Yes Wade I'm sure!"

Wade didn't know what to say or think. Here he was ready to blast Ron back to his normal self, and here was Kim asking him to change her into what Ron had become. He didn't seem this outcome unfolding at all and it really surprised him. Looking at his device he held promptly in his hand, then back at Kim he questioned what to do. He was about to disagree, but couldn't Kim rarely asked him for favors and he definitely didn't want to get on the red-head's bad side. Sighing, Wade pointed the device at Kim firing away the same beam that changed Ron…

* * *

Author Notes: Not really sure what to say here, but here goes nothing. I felt like Kim's thoughts needed to be better explained to properly explain why she asked Wade to do what he did. And now let's be honest a lot of you readers really wanted to see what would happen if Kim became like Ron...well now you can...in the next chapter! Alright you know the drill read and review to your hearts content, meanwhile I got things to do. Until next time, - Peace


	7. Irresponsible Kim

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

The beam made direct contact with Kim completely embracing her…déjà vu. The energy surging through her body caused her to slowly fall. Her muscles became weak, her vision started to blur, and her thoughts began to race.

Kim laid there on the floor with her thoughts racing. She saw her memories passing by her one by one. _"Is this what Ron went through?"_ She thought. The outside world was closed off to her as many images kept coming forth, resembling all her happy and sad moments, and also her greatest fears. Her first fear one only Ron knew, pitch darkness. Kim was terrified of the dark it was only thanks to her cuddle buddy Pandaroo that she could sleep at all at night, but now it had no effect on her. Then the word teenager floated everywhere. Kim always wanted to be 'Teen' hero Kim Possible; it was her way of avoiding growing up, but she found herself simply not caring anymore. All her memories filled with doubt and fear suddenly washed away from her having no effect. One at a time they shattered in to a million little pieces never to be resembled again. _"This feels nice." _She commented. Kim would've been fine laying there but a constant screaming coming from the outside world kept nagging her to get up. Recognizing her friend's voice she tried to get up, but her body wouldn't respond. _"I would like to get up now." _Nothing happened, _"No big I could do the impossible." _Still no response from her body, _"If Ron could do this so can I." _Her muscles started to react, _"Anything is possible for a Possible!" _Kim yelled and her body finally responded.

"Kim…Kim!" Wade kept yelling at his downed friend. She hadn't made any movements for almost a minute. He was scared; he didn't know what to do. Luckily he didn't have to know Kim started to stir. Pushing herself up Kim bared a new-confident smile, one that rivaled Ron's. "Oh Kim your ok…so how do you feel?"

Finally standing straight up Kim brought her hands to her hair running her finger through the strands. Her eyes were half closed as the smile she had was all too powerful and laid back. _"So this is how Ron feels all the time…I love it!" _

"Hello earth to Kim?" Wade tried to grab the redhead's attention with little success.

Looking over to Wade she gazed with a nonchalant look, "What was that Wade?"

"So how do you feel?" He re-asked.

She smirked with a devious gaze, "Never better..."

Rubbing her neck a little Wade wasn't sure he liked Kim's new attitude, "Well that's good." Pulling out the device, "Ok Kim let me finish explaining the ramifications of this device…" He rambled on about for about 10 minutes explaining every nook and cranny about his invention, but Kim wasn't paying him to the slightest mind. She was too busy thinking of a fun activity her and Ron could do. Finally noticing her lack of interest Wade yelled to get her attention, "Kim!"

Taken back by his sudden increase in voice the redhead jumped a little, "What Wade?"

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Wade asked her a little heatedly

Looking at him with no motivation to listen to his boring lecture, Kim shrugged her shoulders, "Nope, not really Wade." She answered back easily.

"Kim you got to listen to everything I'm trying to tell you? Don't you care about the consequences and dangers that come with invention?" Wade held up the invention trying to drive a point across.

Kim on the other hand was already beginning to make her way out of Wade's room. She turned her head to look at the 11 year old super genius, "I really don't care…" And before Wade knew it she was gone on a mission; a mission to find a certain blonde.

"What have I done?"

Steeping out of Wade's house the auburn teen walked off to where Ron would likely be, at Bueno Nacho probably enjoying a Naco. As she strolled through the same neighborhood she for once took in some of scenery. It was an amazing day there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The air was fresh and crisp, while the sunlight proved to be delightfully warm. With such a perfect day one thing came to her mind a…

"Kim Possible!"

With her thoughts suddenly interrupted Kim turned to see who called her. Believe or not it was her most favorite reporter running up to her with a camera man ready to capture footage or an interview, Summer Gales.

"Kim Possible a word please!" Kim didn't really want to give an interview at the moment her objective was to find Ron. Summer Gales must have noticed Kim's lack of interest, "Please just a couple of questions!"

Sighing in defeat, "Fine a couple only, but hurry up I got somewhere to be." She remarked.

"Thank you! Ok first question could you tell us how your sidekick Con Slappable suddenly became more…"

Kim raised her finger at Summer Gale interrupting her, "First of all he is my 'Partner' not sidekick. And second his name is Ron Stoppable and if you don't get this info right, you could forget about ever getting another interview from me again!" Kim demanded at the reporter.

Nodding her head showing she understood the teen heroine's demand, "Ok sorry Ms. Possible. So could you please tell us a little bit about…?" Summer Gales took a moment to remember the blonde's name, "…Ron Stoppable and how good he's become?"

In an instant Kim got a sly idea, "Well I could tell you…" A new spark could be seen in her eyes, something only Ron has ever shown, "…or I could show you."

"Show us how would you do that Ms. Possible?" The reporter asked clearly not following what Kim was saying or addressing to her.

Gaining her most confident smile yet Kim took the microphone from the anchor lady and looked directly in the camera. "I Kim Possible here by challenge Ron Stoppable to a race through the city! A no hold back race, with anything goes." Kim stopped and pointed to the city which could be seen from the angle from they stood at. Pointing at the construction zone and more directly a lone steel bar suspended by a rope above at least 8 stories from the ground, it was the perfect finish line for their race. "The start of the race will be at entrance of Upperton, and the first one to that steel bar over there is the winner!"

Unbelievably taken back by Kim Possibles words, "Wait are you serious Mr. Possible?"

Kim threw back the microphone to Summer Gales, "I'm dead serious so you better get your news copters ready because you won't want to miss this." With that last statement Kim headed off to Bueno Nacho hoping Ron would be there.

With Kim Possible leaving such a powerful story Summer Gales quickly jumped into action. Taking out her cell phone she called the studio, "Get our news copters ready this is the opportunity of a life time! I don't want to miss any of this!" Quickly turning back to the camera, "Well there you have it folks a race between Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable is about to take place and you won't want to miss it. Who will win teen hero Kim Possible or her partner Ron Stoppable stay tuned for more details?"

Elsewhere at Bueno Nacho was a certain blonde and his mole rat buddy were about to enjoy the savory deliciousness of a Naco. That was until the doors of the restaurant suddenly burst open with an over confident redhead walking in. Her eyes had pure determination, and her posture different it was more natural.

"Hey KP…you seem different?" Ron asked as he was about to take a bite of his Naco.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to eat that Naco right now Ron."

He was about to take a bite when the auburn teen said that, "And why not…" He happily mocked as he re-prepared himself to take a bite of the savory Mexican delight.

Kim smirked from his lack of knowledge, "Because you don't want to race with that slowing you down, do you Ron?" Kim answered back to him all joyously.

Ron suddenly stopped trying to eat the Naco, and looked at Kim still confused, "Race what race KP?"

The redhead began to play with her hair a little, "Oh you know the one I challenge you to on national TV. It's all over the news by now no big." She answered him not caring the world knew about their race.

Suddenly the food became unimportant to the blonde, "Your challenging me to a race?" Kim didn't answer back, but the sheer confidence in her eyes was all Ron needed. He recognized those eyes they were the same as his…contently natural. "KP what happened to you?"

Sitting down next to him, "Wade made an invention that turned me in to someone just like you. Now I feel like the world's problems are someone else's and not mine. " Not really wanting to discuss it any further Kim grabbed him and pulled him out of his seat, "Now do you accept the challenge Ron…or are you too scared?" KP pushed him.

The blonde's sudden exterior changed from beyond confused to an overwhelming perfect expression, "You're on KP, but do you really think you could beat me? I got mad monkey kung-fu skills and the mystical monkey powers."

With a smile matching his she grabbed him pulling him out of the restaurant, "Anything's possible…"

Ann Possible was busy washing up from performing a surgery on the left hemisphere on the brain when suddenly a nurse came barging in the washroom, "Mrs. Possible did you hear the news about your daughter?"

Ann automatically went in to motherly over panic mode. "What is it is she hurt!"

She chuckled at her expense, "No she is going to race Ron Stoppable; it's all over the news!" The nurse quickly left the room to go inform others, about Kim Possible's sudden challenge to her blonde friend.

Confused by the sudden flash of news thrown at her Ann went to her office to watch the race, "Race Ronald that doesn't sound like Kimmie?"

James Possible was placing the finishing touches on his new rocket engine the lightening fuse 3000, when one of the boards of directors entered his office. "Mr. Possible have you heard!"

James took a step back fearing his boss, "No what?" He was hoping he wasn't going to get fired, that's usually the reason they ever visited the space station.

"You daughter Kimberly challenged Ronald to a race." The director seemed very pleased, "I can't wait to watch I wonder who will win. So as of right now all scientist are to report to the video room to watch the event!" He quickly left leaving James to register what he just said.

"Kimmie-cub challenged Ronald to a race? What's this all about?" James ran to the video room to watch the event unfold.

By now everyone had heard of the event, ranging from their peers, to the everyday villains they fought on a regular basis. They were all seated in their respected homes waiting for the historical race to start. Rumors had it a blonde kid ran through the city a week ago, but they were just rumors, or were they? Now people began to think it was Ron Stoppable who was the blonde dude that did a universal free-run. Oh how right they were…

The news channel broadcasting began with their top and only story for the day…

Appearing on the channel in a news copter was Summer Gales. The wind was blowing all over her hair as she peered outside to see Kim and Ron stretching getting ready to run, "Hi it's me Summer Gales bringing you the news of this historical event. The race between teen heroes Kim Possible the girl who could do the impossible, and her partner Ron Stoppable the guy who has earned the title being practically unstoppable!" A separate window popped up showing the course lay out of the race, "The race is to start at the entrance of Upperton and head straight into a busy intersection, followed by a trip to the amusement park, then with a splash at neighboring water park, and finally reaching the underdeveloped building the teen heroes will race to the support beam that hovers 8 stories above the air. First one there is the winner! These two were allowed to only bring one gadget to help them in the race, what they were we don't know. Let's watch and find out!"

Finished with their stretching Kim and Ron prepared to take off. They were in their mission clothes pumped up. Ron was really enjoying this new Kim and wondered if she was going to stay like this. Kim was really enjoying her new guilt free attitude she never felt so free.

(Montage Music – Recommendations: Naruto Shippuden "Closer" or "Sign" Either one would do.)

"You ready KP I'm not going to go easy on you!" Ron playfully teased…

"I didn't expect you to!"…Kim answered back with her adrenaline quickly escalating. "Come on Ron show me how good your new self really is!" KP demanded from her blonde best friend.

"Hehe you asked for it KP!" Ron answered back as well as waived to the copter signaling them they were prepared to start.

"1…" Kim started…

"…2"…Ron entered…

…3!" They both yelled in unison.

And they were off, with the copter capturing footage of all their movements.

Running straight into oncoming traffic Kim and Ron took different approaches to the unsuspecting drivers. Ron easily dodged each car by a hair as he steadily moves forward; sliding between each car like it was second nature to him. His feet moved like he was dancing between the upcoming cars. Kim on the other hand uses her cheerleader acrobatics to jump on the moving vehicles. When a car was a mere few feet away the auburn teen wouldn't falter instead she would place her hand on the hood on the car and press herself upward avoiding danger and leaping onto another vehicle heading towards the direction she needed to go. They both had simple smiles as the fun continued to grow.

With the cars leading to the amusement park they were still neck and neck. Entering the amusement park by jumping over the fence when their borrowed rides passed by Kim and Ron ran through the establishment unrestricted.

Deciding to have a little fun Kim pushed Ron into a cotton candy machine as she leaped through the tents of various assortments. Covered in cotton candy the blonde licked some off his arms as he took off trying to catch up to his fiery friend. Kim had already gained an enormous amount of ground after she used her one gadget; her dryer grappler gun to hijack a ride from the Ferris wheel. With his options running low Ron looked for a solution and heard one coming from behind…a rollercoaster that covered the entire park was passing by heading towards Kim. With a new confident smile taking over Ron ran to a nearby tree and quickly lunged forward grabbing the corner of the ride. With the speed and momentum given by a rollercoaster the blonde caught up to Kim and lunged forward on a tent next to her. Sliding down the establishment he found himself next to Kim again. When she saw him next to her she smirked a little as a devious idea came to her, taking a piece of cotton candy off his hair she licked it away with a very seductive smile.

Ron was completely caught off guard as he stared at Kim's alluring eyes. He didn't notice the concession stand in front of him, as he crashed into it. Kim ran to the water park laughing at her blonde friend. Swiftly getting up the new Ron thought two can play this game, as he ran to catch up to KP. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his gadget the laser lipstick and continued his run towards the water park.

Catching a ride on the lumber logs the auburn teen used the logs as stepping stones to clear half the park getting a little wet here and there. Deciding to look back to see if her blond friend was catching up or not, she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Ron was right behind her with his mystical monkey powers overshadowed by the water, but that wasn't the part that caught her off guard. It was the fact that he was shirtless and had a very inviting smile. Blushing uncontrollably the redhead didn't even notice Ron take aim with the laser lip stick right for a tube holding gallons of water above her head. When she finally realized was when gallons of water splashed all over her drenching her to the bone. Her clothes were clinging to her body as her hair dripped right across her face. Pulling her strands of wet hair away she saw Ron making his way out of the water park and right for the construction zone. Not caring how wet she was Kim took off trying to catch up to her best friend.

The blonde found himself staring at the same building he once free-run before and now here he was doing it again. It was defiantly a nostalgic feeling he felt at the moment, but he couldn't lingered on it for too long. Hastily putting his shirt back on Ron started to run up the sides of the support beams when he saw the familiar site of a grapple rope pass by him. Kim had grappled the support beam needed to win the race. She was quickly ascending to the finish line and with no other options left Ron used the laser lip stick beam to cut the rope leaving Kim to land right beside him with a joyful smile the same he shared. Tossing the laser lipstick away Ron started to use his monkey acrobatics to climb up the sides of the support beams, Kim on the other hand used various cheerleading skills to scale the inner working on the structure.

This was it the support beam was within both their reach. If was right below Kim and right ahead of Ron. The exhaustion was getting to them to fast. With whatever energy left they both pushed themselves forward. Kim was ahead of Ron by a few mere feet, and she was going to leap forward first, until the water still soaking her caused her to slip. The auburn teen began to plummet downward, towards the ground. Without her grappler and having no energy left Kim didn't know what to do. Seeing KP fall made Ron go all out. Being fueled by pure adrenaline and instinct the blonde pushed himself intercepting Kim midair, and landing on the support beam. He grabbed the rope with one hand while trying to balance himself and Kim.

Not only did Ron Stoppable win, but he saved Kim Possible at the same time. Holding her with his one free hand they could both feel how fast their chest continued to rise and sink. Their breathing was rapid as the sweat dripped down their bodies, and their hair was ravished beyond control. Kim had instinctively placed her arms around the blonde's neck when he saved her, but she didn't bother moving them. She kept looking in his sympathetic eyes as he did the same.

A third chance had just risen up for Kim. And in this situation this is where your mind and heart come into play. Your heart and instincts will tell you go to for it, screw the consequences, while your mind and intellect will be all about the 'what if'. Your mind will continue to express the problems like what if it didn't work out or what if he didn't like you that way. Always making you take the safe path where nobody gets hurt. It was truly the smart thing to do, but there was only one problem for the auburn teen's mind…

Kim was too busy at the moment pressing her lips on to Ron's to even listen to it. She didn't even think about it she just went for it. She didn't care about or fear the consequences as her arms continued to hold on to Ron's neck. With her new attitude she didn't think she acted. Pressing her body on to him, Ron used all his strength to hold the rope as he returned the kiss with equal passion. In the end Kim Possible finally won.

They were lost in their own little world forgetting about everything around them…including the news copter that was recording and live streaming everything…

* * *

Author Notes: You know what I'm not even going to write anything, till next time. - Peace


	8. 3 Simple Powerful Words

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Blocking out all of existence around them Kim and Ron were busy lip-smacking with intensity mixed with raw instinct. It was passionate yet innocent, something that was meant to happen and finally did. With her fingers running through his golden unkempt hair and her other arm draped around his neck Kim was in complete bliss. Using all the strength he had the blonde gripped the rope tightly supporting them both as his other arm snaked around her waist, Ron was contently surprised. The sweat clinging to their bodies was effortlessly ignored, as to the wind brushing up against their bodies.

Nothing could grab the teen heroes' attention. Not the barely supported steel beam or the loving gaze cast upon by the sun, and especially not the circling news copter capturing every second of their intimate moment. Their special moment was being broadcast- around the world for all to see.

When the brush between the lips occurred Summer Gales fell back completely unprofessionally for a news reporter. Taking much effort to recover from her initial shock, Summer Gales peered out the window of the copter to confirm her eyes weren't playing cruel tricks on her. Her unexpected shock quickly did a 180 as she hastily recovered her microphone and gazed back in the camera. This story wasn't gold no instead it was priceless a once in a life time scoop, and her camera crew were the only ones for miles.

Not caring what her appearance looked like Summer Gales peered out the chopper's door with her camera crew to see Kim and Ron still having their intimate moment. Quickly looking back at the camera Gales was ready to report- the news, "I- I'm speechless! Can you believe it world it finally happened! Kim Possible and her sidekic- I mean partner Ron Stoppable have finally became a couple! It's just out of this world! Someone call the chief this story is going to be all over the news for weeks!" Summer Gales didn't even bother paying attention the camera anymore she was too busy watching the teen heroes as she dialed her boss.

Summer Gales wasn't the only one going frantic about the sudden newsflash.

"Yea!"

Every nurse and doctor frantically cheered for the teen heroes as the live stream continue to show the footage being recorded and aired. The doctors threw up their clips boards as the nurses jumped and giggled with delight. Everyone was celebrating even the patients young and old. But no one was more joyous and surprised than Ann Possible. The neurosurgeon slowly leaned against a wall watching the news channel. The images continued to make the small smile on her face grow and grow with joy.

"It finally happened. Kimmie you finally picked the right boy."

Ann could feel an immeasurable amount of warmth coming from her insides as she watched her daughter greeting Ronald. Soon enough all the staff looked at her to see a middle aged women crying with tears of joy. They all gave her a simple yet powerful smile knowing that the brain surgeon had been waiting for this moment for quite some time.

As Ann Possible was enjoying this moment a certain rocket scientist was dreading it. His fellow colleagues, friends, and bosses continued to cheer and clap for the new happy couple. Many knew deep down this day was going to happen and all hoped it would. Meanwhile James Possible dropped to the nearest chair running his hands through his time worn hair. A look of sad yet inevitably was clearly seen across his face. Everyone wondered why he wasn't enjoying this moment, but before anyone could ask the head of the board of directors approached the distressed rocket scientist.

"James what's wrong?" Dr. Wanda Wong asked as she grabbed his shoulder and gave him a worryingly look.

James looked at his boss with a somewhat sad yet happy expression, "Oh nothing…it's just I always knew I was going to dread this day when it came."

"I'm not following James are you happy or not?" Dr. Wanda Wong asked with her eyebrows raised clearly confused.

He heavily sighed, "I guess I'm both."

"I'm still not following."

"I always knew Ronald was going to win my Kimmie-cubs heart and two things were to happen when that day came. One I knew Ronald didn't just win her heart but her life as well and two I knew when that day happened I would be losing my little girl." The rocket scientist said as he slumped more down.

Dr. Wanda Wong simply smiled at her distressed rocket scientist, "Now you and I both know Kimberly will always be your little girl no matter what happens. And second you should be happy at least it's not some irresponsible boy she is with."

James chuckled at her words, "Hehe somehow that makes me feel better."

Patting him on the back, "Good now come and celebrate you should be happy!" He was happy a little concerned but happy nevertheless.

Elsewhere a certain fashion lover and wheel chaired friend almost fell back from the unexpected turn of events. Monique and Felix were watching the news in the same room at Felix's house.

"No way! It finally happened!" Monique was frantically jumping on Felix's unprotected couch.

Felix had his hands on the back of his head very surprised, "Yea not only did Ron win the race, but…I mean just look at them!"

Monique jumped off his couch and started to shake his shoulders, "I know can you believe it! Oh I can't wait to call Kim and get her to spill the deeds!"

"Yup and I can't wait to get a hold of Ron."

Monique got a smirk on her face, "I just realized that means Ron's off the market I wonder how all the other girls are going to take it."

Felix smirked at her words, "Oh I can already see it…" Throwing his hands out like he was displaying a poster, "Class riots all over the school with no end in sight…haha what a day tomorrow's going to be."

Monique snickered at his comment before returning her view back towards the TV, watching the scene unfold.

"…"

The teens were losing precious oxygen and no inhibitors or not air was a major yes.

"Mmmm-mgh..." And they released the holds their lips had, "…'huff'….'huff'" They breathed heavily in unison as their chest rose and sunk as they stared deep into each other's eyes with a loving gaze. The peerless height and barely supporting beam wasn't even an issue to them or they didn't really care.

"Booyah!" The blonde remarked with his trademark word. He had the best laid back smile that he'd ever given off yet.

The auburn hero giggled, "Glad you liked it." She happily responded as she lightly trailed her finger up and down his torso while her other hand still latched firmly onto the blonde's neck. She was content with her position.

"It was badical…" His happy exterior turned a bit more mischievous, "I could definitely go for another." Kim raised an eyebrow before the same sly smile Ron had found its way to her face. Repositioning her hands on his neck she drew closer with Ron doing the same. They were a moment apart before…

Beep-beep-beep-beep

Their eyes shot open when the sound reached their ears. Maybe if they ignored it- it would go away.

Beep-beep-beep-beep

Nope ignoring it wasn't going to work.

The teens instantly groaned when hearing the Kimmunicator go off, -Now being far beyond tweaked Kim pulled out the device answering it with her one free hand. Ron was busy sighing to himself as his hands still held onto Kim's petit waist and the weakening rope.

Wade's image popped up looking half serious and half concerned, "This better be good Wade…" The auburn girl cleared with her tone being unpleasant.

The super genius exterior just turned nervous but still retained some of his seriousness, "Kim I need you and Ron to meet me in my room to go over some of the ramifications of the device. There are still some things that need to be done." He told her, but Kim barely acknowledged his words.

Still Wade was a super genius and that little fragment of thought that still lingered in the auburn hero's mind was still floating somewhere.

Sighing a little, "Fine Wade me and Ron will be there…" She turned her gaze back to Ron with a predatory smile, "…eventually." And before Ron knew it Kim had attacked his lips again as she hushed up the Kimmunicator.

Ron didn't see it coming but then again he didn't plan to object…

Sometime later Kim and Ron entered Wade's room with their clothes still tattered and their hair still in shambles. They had the most pleased smiles on their faces. Wade however was anything but happy he sat there with his Re-way promptly placed on the corner of his desk less than arms length away from the super genius.

The laid back blonde waved to his fellow friend, "Yo Wade what's so urgent that we had to get her so quick?" He asked not sensing the tension of his super genius friend.

Wade raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "Quick! You guys should have been here 2 hours ago what took you so long?" He saw the blush marks on their necks and the amber forest colored marks all over the blonde's face. "Ugh never mind…" He added before shaking his head, "_Of course they were going to show up late they don't care._"

The teens crossed their arms waiting, "So what's the sitch Wade?" Kim pointed while leaning on the wall with her arms and feet crossed. Her hair hung loosely on her shoulders. Ron nodded too as he awaited an answer.

The super genius sighed, "Well you know Kim after I shot you with Re-wave I was telling you about the consequences of the machine?" He asked.

Kim raised an eyebrow, "You were?"

He slapped his forehead, "Yea I was…Anyways one of the problems is that I need to turn you back to your normal self. If I don't I don't know what will happen!" He tried to make it sound serious, but it fell upon the worst ears possible.

The auburn haired girl shrugged her shoulders with her eyes clearly showing no interest in this discussion, "And the problem is?"

"The problem is Kim people shouldn't be like…like…" He pointed towards Ron, "Like him! I need to turn you back to normal Kim…No scratch that I'm going to turn you two back to normal!" Without consulting any further with the two stunned teens Wade reached for the device aiming it at Ron, "Sorry Ron I know you like the new you, but I can't let you walk around being a restraint free fighter it's not natural! The consequences could be dire!"

The device in Wade's hand powered up. If Ron wasn't so shocked his instincts would had kicked in to stop the genius, but considering it was Wade his instincts overlapped with his critical thinking. For once in his care-free mode Ron was afraid of something- except Kim.

Wade was ready Ron was going to become the same goofy and afraid blonde he once was. Sure it will hurt him, but this is for own damn well being. The genius thought. With the device ready to fire time slowed down for the blonde…

He needed a miracle…he needed help…he needed…

The device in Wade's hands suddenly was kicked across the room powering down. Wade looked over to see that…

"Kim!" He yelled out with some tension. There Kim was with her eyes looking heated and somewhat sad, "What are you doing I need to turn you guys back to normal!"

"But Wade shouldn't you ask us first if we want to be turned back to normal?" Kim asked almost portraying a fighting stance as she held back much anger.

Taken back by her question Wade took a few steps back looking over to Ron who still looked like he couldn't believe the sitch. The device laid there on the carelessly. His eyes squinted back and forth between the machine and Kim. Kim wasn't on his side and he could bet Ron wasn't either. They both probably love being free. And Wade couldn't allow that…it was so- unnatural.

He took a step closer to Kim, "Don't you care about the consequences Kim!" His voice stretched louder, "What about if Ron hurts someone really bad or he destroys building by accident from a problem he caused?" He continued to make his point with Kim not fazing the slightest, "What if you guys do something you that could change your lives forever." Wade hoped that one hit home, "Think about the consequences Kim…"

The auburn hero thought for a moment both Wade and Ron looked at her intensely.

Ron heard the words Wade laid out and they did seem possible. Knowing Kim better than anyone he thought that she might side with him. And then the worst sight happened- Kim began walking over to the device picking it up with a determined looked on her face that both Ron and Wade knew perfectly well. The blonde became nervous was Kim going to turn them back to normal. He didn't want to be normal…his family motto was 'Never be Normal.' Wade on the other hand gained a triumphed smile one that rivaled the blonde's laid back one.

Life is funny it could do an unexpected 180 turn on you at the most unpredicted moment.

Wade finally realized what was happening that only started a few moments ago. Kim was smashing the machine done on the ground with intense force. The Re-wave slowly broke apart in the red head's hands. Both the guys in the room were stunned to see what she was doing as the machine became less and less complete.

Wade ran his hands over his head in utter shock, "Kim what are you doing!" The teen heroine dropped the beyond repairable device on the floor and looked at Wade with a nonchalant expression, "You just destroyed the machine! Now I can't turn you two back to normal! You and Ron are going to be stuck like that for who knows how long?" Wade dropped his shoulders and tone, "For all you know Ron could do something incredibly stupid! Doesn't that bother you at all?" He asked.

Wade's words entered one ear and left out the other. The Possible girl turned her gaze back to the dumbfounded Ron and gave him a very heartwarming look. And before Ron could say anything Kim said the 3 most powerful words to him with each one stronger than the next…

'I Love You'…A very powerful 3 word phrase. Saying it to someone is a big commitment. It could lead to a joyful life or a terrible future if misused. Many people wait their entire lives to hear these words. If only those were the three words the auburn hero spoke, but she didn't.

'I Want You'…Another trio of words almost as powerful as 'I Love You'. A phrase many people want to hear at any given real moment. If the blonde heard those words he would've been half surprised and at the same time he would've expected it. However still those weren't the words the teen heroine spoke.

Her 3 words were stronger than those. They meant everything to the blonde…

"I Don't Care…" Kimberly simply told the blonde with a very loving smile that was inviting. Her eyes gave off a caring gaze.

Ronald could feel his chest swell with an ecstatic feeling. He clutched his chest…It felt good- really good. Those words were his life and she spoke them without any hesitation. She meant them and he knew it.

Wade was beside himself. Of course Kim didn't care she was just like Ron living a life without worries. Now there's no way for them to turn back. They weren't the same Kim and Ron he knew they were almost like strangers to him. Wade backed down to his computer he didn't know what to do think or say.

So instead Ron spoke up…

"Kim are you serious?" The blonde really hoped she was.

She nodded, "Absolutely! Ron I don't care what happens or what we do from now on…" She went over to clutch his shirt, "…as long as I'm with you I don't care." The smirk from her face was contagious as the blonde couldn't help but copy her.

Before Ron could even think of a response Wade closed the distance between them, "Kim think about the future of this team! Your futures save the world missions! The futures, Team Possible think about it all!" The 11 year old begged.

A light flashed in the auburn girl's mind as she ignored most of Wade's pleas, "Team Possible?" She placed a finger to her lips, "I do not really like the sound of that. What about you Ron?" The blonde shook his head making Kim get a sly smile, "How about we be called 'Team Irresponsible'?"

The blonde smiled, "Oh I like it." He looked over to Wade, "What about it Wade sounds good doesn't it?" He didn't care at all that Wade had a concern look splattered all around his face.

The super genius stepped back. He lost it was all over the two teens in front of him didn't care. Heck they didn't even care that he was about to take away their blissful feelings. It was over so the best idea was to ride the wave to wherever it takes him. He shrugged his shoulders in defeat before reluctantly nodding his head with a sad expression.

Kim turned back to Ron giving him a passionate kiss…

Team Possible was gone…

Team Irresponsible was now…

"…"

"Haha Shego with this molecular compiler I could rearrange the molecules of any living organism!" Dr. Drakken held in his hand a machine capable of breaking a person down molecule by molecule.

Shego looked unimpressed as she filed her nails with Drakken's newly acquired henchmen. He hired better henchmen in order to take down the blonde that left him with a fracture collar bone. They were prepared to fight a manic with incredible skills. Surely together they could handle fighting one restraint free hero.

'Boom!'

The steel door blasted opened unnecessarily as it was already open. The steel flew in all directions narrowly missing the doctor and his henchmen. The blast radius was unexpected. Smoke covered the blast are making it hard to see the figure emerging from the smoke, but Drakken and Shego already knew who it was.

With her hands lit with her green plasma energy Shego and the henchmen prepared themselves for anything.

Walking through the inferno was a very content looking blonde and auburn head. Their mission clothes had some cuts showing a lack of concern for venturing into traps. The fire surrounding them didn't seem to bother them. In fact in perfectly danced in the reflection of their eyes alive and free.

Cracking his knuckles by simply flexing them the blonde turned his gaze over to the henchmen with a killer instinct, while Kim twisted her body ready to engage a fun fight with Shego. At least to her it was going to be fun.

The auburn hero pieced it all together. Henchmen, mad scientist, and most possibly traps. The very thought made her simple smile grow as she touched her lip slightly.

"This is going to be fun…"

* * *

Author Notes: Finally done with this story! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I had and still have midterms and finals to worry about.

Team Irresponsible you like that? I hope you do.

Hehe I hope you all enjoyed the first story!


End file.
